The One Left Behind Becomes Two
by rye-chan
Summary: SasuNaru. When Sasuke is finally able to show Naruto how he feels he leaves after the blonde is fast asleep. What will Naruto's reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

The One Left Behind Becomes Two

Chapter One:

New Love

Naruto Uzumaki was walking around Konohagakure village at twelve o'clock in the morning. He had a long day of training and was totally exhausted, not to mention the weird way his team mate, Sasuke Uchiha, was acting all day long. Normally Sasuke would totally ignore Naruto but today Naruto had caught Sasuke staring at him fifteen times. What bothered Naruto was the fact that Sasuke would blush and look quickly away as if nothing happened even though his face gave him away.

_Just forget it Naruto. It doesn't matter. If Sasuke wants to act stupid let him, it's got nothing to do with me._ Naruto thought as he got to his front door and opened it.

Naruto closed the door as soon as he was inside and removed his sandals. He walked to his room and stripped off his shirt and was unbuttoning his jeans when he heard a knock on his front door. Naruto looked at his clock which read _1:45 am_.

"Who the hell shows up at someone's house at 1:45 in the morning?" Naruto growled under his breath at no one in particular.

Naruto was tired and wanted to get in the shower and get to bed. He grudgingly walked to his front door as the knocking persisted and sighed as he opened it. Naruto looked surprised at the person standing before him but then got really irritated.

"What the hell Sasuke? It's 1:45 in the morning, why are you here?" Naruto growled at Sasuke, the anger evident in his voice.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before answering.

"I just figured I'd stop by to see if you were busy or not."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious Naruto."

"Well, what if I was busy? Would you leave?"

Sasuke laughed deviously.

"No, I wouldn't."

With that said Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall while pressing his body against him and closing the door in the process. It happened so fast Naruto didn't know what the hell was going on until he felt Sasuke's tongue in his mouth. Naruto tried to move to push Sasuke away from him but couldn't. He was trapped between the wall and Sasuke's warm, soft body. After struggling a little longer to no avail Naruto just thought to himself 'fuck it' and kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke felt Naruto give up on trying to get away and kiss him back and he smiled into their kiss. After five minutes of making out Sasuke pulled back, breaking their kiss. Sasuke looked into Naruto's glittering blue eyes, while both of them panted for air. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips once again this time getting a moan from him in the process.

Hearing Naruto moan drove Sasuke to go further. He slid his hands to Naruto's waist band of his jeans and unzipped them, hearing them fall softly to the floor. With their lips still locked and their tongues dancing together in ecstasy, Sasuke stuck his hand down Naruto's boxers and began to slowly rub Naruto's erection up and down. Naruto gasped and broke their kiss when Sasuke took hold of his dick. Gasping and moaning Naruto couldn't continue kissing Sasuke so the raven took to sucking, nibbling, and biting at Naruto's neck, making the blonde moan even louder.

Finally Naruto released onto Sasuke's hand, panting for breath. Sasuke then picked Naruto up and carried him to his room. Once inside Sasuke shut and locked the door. Then it began. Sasuke practically tore his clothes off along with Naruto's boxers. He then laid Naruto on his bed and got on top of him. Naruto pulled Sasuke into another mind blowing kiss and then he took hold of Sasuke's rock hard erection and began to pump it fast.

Sasuke gasped and moaned and called out Naruto's name. A few minutes later Sasuke exploded into Naruto's hand, panting more than before.

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice in his head, it was the nine tailed fox.

"_Hey kid, I suggest you make your lover put a condom on."_

"_What the hell for? I'm a guy I don't have anything to worry about."_

The fox laughed.

"_Trust me kid, have Uchiha put a condom on."_

"_No! Now will you shut the hell up?!"_

"_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

The fox went silent then, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to their business.

Now that Sasuke's dick was covered in cum he was going to enter Naruto. He captured Naruto's lips again, positioned himself between the blonde's legs, and carefully thrust himself inside the younger teen. Naruto let out a yelp of pain but it was soon replaced by pure pleasure. Hearing Naruto's moans going louder the raven thrusted harder and faster into him, causing the blonde to scream out Sasuke's name and Sasuke to scream out Naruto's.

They made love together for hours. They tried different positions and every time Sasuke came inside Naruto he screamed out his name. At four am they finally stopped making love and lay together in each other's arms, both coming eighteen times in the three hours they gave themselves to each other.

Naruto fell asleep soon after and Sasuke just watched him. He smiled down at the peacefully sleeping blonde beside him and gently stroked his cheek. He placed a kiss upon his forehead and laid with him until five thirty in the morning. Sasuke got up carefully so as to not disturb the blonde and got dressed. He looked at Naruto and kissed his forehead once again and searched through the apartment for a pad of paper and a pen. When he found both he wrote Naruto a letter and when he was finished he folded it and placed it against the mirror.

Sasuke sighed and turned around, quietly walking over to his beautiful lover. He bent down, stroked his cheek, and kissed his lips softly. Tears began to well in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously in an attempt to get rid of them but it didn't work.

_It wasn't supposed to be this hard to leave him. I've loved him for so long. Now I have to leave, I have to get stronger to kill Itachi, to avenge my family. Naruto, I love you._

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear before he left Naruto behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Gone

Naruto woke up at eleven fifty-five the next day. He sat up and looked around his room. Sasuke was no where in sight. He climbed out of bed, put on a pair of clean boxers, and grabbed his robe from his closet. He walked throughout his apartment but still no sign of Sasuke. He went back to his room thinking that Sasuke must have gone home when he woke up. Naruto got dressed putting on a long sleeve navy-blue button down shirt with black jeans.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then went back to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. That's where he saw it. Leaning against his mirror was a letter folded in half with Naruto's name on it. Naruto picked it up, his hands shaking a little, afraid of what was written inside. He unfolded the letter and read it through, once, twice, three times, tears streaming down his face. Naruto fell to the floor, the letter clutched in his shaking hands.

_Naruto,_

_I'm so sorry. I had to leave last night and I didn't want to go without telling you how I felt but words failed me at the time and I couldn't hold back any longer when you opened the door. If you hate me for this I'll understand but last night was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and I never felt so happy as I did last night with you. Naruto, I know I should have told you that I was leaving but I couldn't bear to see the pain in your eyes if I told you up front. I know you don't understand why I had to leave all of a sudden but I need to become stronger in order to defeat and kill my brother, Itachi. I have to avenge my clan and I'm the only one that can do it. After I killed Itachi I had planed to revive my clan but I knew that would never happen, I'll never get the chance to. That doesn't matter anymore though because I was able to have the one person I truly loved for so long and it killed me to leave you. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you, Naruto, more than anything else in the world. _

_Love always,_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Naruto was shaking uncontrollably and crying non-stop the rest of the day. A few people came to his apartment through out the day but he didn't want to see anyone. He heard them trying to open his front door but couldn't since it was locked. It was around three thirty in the morning when Naruto had finally cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Help

When Naruto woke up the next day he went to see Tsunade. He walked alone, ignoring those that said hello to him along the way, Sasuke's letter clutched in his hand. He kept looking towards the ground, his hair hiding his red and swollen eyes. It took Naruto twenty minutes to get to Hokage tower and climbed, slowly, up the stairs to the entrance. Once inside Naruto proceeded to Tsunade's office and knocked a few times before Shizune opened the door. When she saw Naruto she smiled and was about to say hello when she noticed how Naruto looked.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Shizune asked quietly.

"No…" Was Naruto's barely audible answer.

Shizune stepped aside and let Naruto in to see Tsunade. When he entered Tsunade looked up, a smile on her face. When her eyes fell onto Naruto the smile fell from her face and a concerned and worried expression took it's place.

"Naruto? What's wrong? What happened?" Tsunade asked.

At first Naruto just stood still as stone. Then he could no longer hold it in anymore he collapsed to his knees wrapping his arms around his body, shaking, crying, unable to speak. Tsunade and Shizune rushed to the distraught blonde's side and Tsunade drew Naruto to her holding him tightly. Tsunade began to rock Naruto back and forth in an effort to calm him down some. Then a knock came on Tsunade's door and Shizune went to answer it.

"I'm sorry but lady Tsunade is busy at the moment." Came Shizune's voice from the door.

Shizune shut the door as the visitor began to argue with her. As she came back to Tsunade and Naruto she noticed Tsunade had calmed Naruto down to the point of silently weeping onto her shirt.

"Naruto, please tell me what happened." Tsunade said, the worry evident in her voice.

Naruto tried to get his crying under control before speaking. It took a few minutes but Tsunade waited patiently, as did Shizune. Once Naruto got control of himself he was able to tell Tsunade and Shizune what had happened.

"S-Sasuke l-l-left. He's g-gone." Naruto finally choked out between sobs.

Tsunade knew what Naruto meant when he said Sasuke was gone.

_Sasuke finally left to go to Orochimaru. But why would he do this to Naruto? Why didn't he just leave without having Naruto know how Sasuke felt about him? How could he do this?_

Naruto then held up the note Sasuke had left him the morning he had left Naruto behind. Tsunade took it and read it. When she finished reading it she gave the note to Shizune, who read it, while Tsunade pulled Naruto into a tight hug. By this time Naruto had stopped sobbing but still cried silently onto Tsunade. Once Shizune had finished reading Sasuke's note she looked up at Naruto. She didn't know what to say to him that would help him feel better.

The three sat in silence for half an hour before Naruto had fallen asleep in Tsunade's arms. Tsunade picked Naruto up and laid him on the couch that was in her office and covered him with a blanket. She then walked to her desk and sat down, keeping her eyes on Naruto. Shizune sat beside Naruto on the floor and gently ran her hand through his hair before looking up at Tsunade.

"What can we do lady Tsunade? I hate seeing Naruto like this."

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know Shizune. There really isn't anything we can do. I could send members of the AMBU to go after Sasuke but I don't know where he is. Then there's the fact that Orochimaru may have him already."

The whole situation seemed hopeless. Neither woman wanted to see Naruto suffer like he was and yet there wasn't much that could be done to help him. Another knock then came on Tsunade's door and, before waiting for an answer, in came Kakashi.

"Hello." Kakashi said cheerfully, "Um, Lady Hokage, I'm sorry to bother you but you wouldn't know where Naruto is would…" Kakashi stopped speaking as his eyes came to rest on the couch in Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi, there's something you need to know about Naruto's condition…"

"Condition? Is he sick or something?" Kakashi interrupted getting worried.

"No. Naruto is very upset and just a half hour ago fell asleep in my arms after crying hysterically."

"What caused Naruto to be so distraught?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke has left…"

"WHAT!?" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto moved a little and another tear rolled down his cheek but didn't wake up.

"Keep your voice down!!" Tsunade growled at him, "Yes, Sasuke left after telling Naruto how he felt about him and after they, well, you know. Anyway Naruto came to me this morning and showed me the note Sasuke left him, telling him Sasuke had gone."

Kakashi was shocked. He wasn't expecting to hear news that Sasuke left, least of all to hear news that Sasuke and Naruto had sex before the raven haired boy disappeared. Kakashi looked at Naruto's sleeping form. Kakashi noticed that just by looking at Naruto you could see how tired he was from crying and sleep deprivation. Looking at Naruto's closed eyes he could see the red tint from when Naruto cried and rubbed his eyes.

Then Naruto began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, causing more tears to fall. Naruto gradually sat up and found Shizune beside him with her arms around his shoulders. He rested his head against Shizune's shoulder and saw Kakashi standing near the door for the first time. Naruto looked at his sensei but didn't say a word. He was too tired and too upset to try and make small talk.

Kakashi looked at his exhausted student then back to Tsunade. He wanted to help Naruto but didn't know how and hoped that Tsunade had an idea of how to help instead. Tsunade knew what Kakashi was hoping for but shook her head from side to side. Kakashi sighed, walked over to where Naruto sat with Shizune's arms around him, and sat beside them both.

After a few hours of silent contemplation of trying to help Naruto get through his dilemma no one had any ideas. So instead they all silently agreed to just be there for Naruto when he needed them most. It wasn't going to be easy but they still had to try.

Tsunade walked Naruto home after the sun set and stayed with him for a few weeks until Naruto wasn't as upset about Sasuke's absence. When Naruto began to leave his apartment more and hung out with his friends a little more often Tsunade knew he would pull through. And who knows, maybe Sasuke would come back to Naruto one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The Test

It has been a month since Sasuke left and Naruto still missed him terribly. He would still have dreams of the night Sasuke had come to his apartment and how the two made love for hours, only to wake up with tears in his eyes. Naruto had that dream again last night and it hurt to think about it, it hurt to think about Sasuke. Naruto slowly got out of bed and got dressed. He went to his kitchen and had some cereal even though he wanted to eat his ramen.

For a few weeks Naruto was unable to eat certain foods without getting sick and that, unfortunately, included ramen. He wasn't happy about this but figured he was just coming down with something and it would go away eventually. Today though Naruto went to see Tsunade and ask her what she though it might be. When he arrived outside her office he heard someone else inside already and waited until they were finished. When Tsunade's current visitor left Naruto went in.

Tsunade was bent over her desk, her head on her arms, with Shizune holding more paperwork for her to do. Naruto cleared his throat and Tsunade's head shot up while Shizune turned around. Naruto smiled lightly towards both of them and sat down in one of the chairs across from Tsunade.

"Sorry to bother you, grandma Tsunade, but I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? What would that be Naruto?" Tsunade asked curiously while eyeing the paperwork with disdain.

"Well…I haven't been able to eat certain foods lately and I was wondering if you might know why."

"Hmmm…" Tsunade started to think, "You could be pregnant."

The entire room went quiet for a few minutes until all three busted out laughing.

"Alright, on a more serious note Naruto, you could have just developed a sensitivity to those certain foods. Kind of like a lactose intolerant person. It could also just be a bug going around but just in case I want you to come see me in three months. See if anything changes okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing Tsunade. I'll see you later then. Bye Shizune."

With that Naruto left Tsunade's office heading to a convenience store, a nagging, uneasy, suspicion in the back of his head. He grabbed some items from a shelf, bread, milk, soda, tea, and some ice cream. Naruto was about to head to the cash register until he saw a certain section in the aisle he was currently in. He looked at the three shelves in particular and they were packed with pregnancy tests.

_I know it can't be possible cuz I'm a guy but I can't shake this uneasy feeling in the back of my head telling me to get one. Should I?_

Naruto played around with the idea of buying a pregnancy test for ten minutes before deciding.

_Fuck it, might as well. What harm could it do anyway?_

_Naruto grabbed a purple and white box that said it was highly accurate and had easy to read results. He went up to the register and bought his things, while getting a peculiar look from the store owner, and headed home._

_When Naruto got inside his apartment he put his groceries away and stared at the pregnancy test, currently sitting on his bathroom counter top. He kept staring at the test as if it were a trick from a joke shop. Finally he sighed and picked the test up. He opened the box and took out the test itself and started reading the directions on the instruction page. _

_Naruto gulped as he started to do what the directions instructed. After it was done he had to wait fifteen minutes for the results, which he paced the entire time in his bathroom. When the time was up Naruto grabbed the test and looked at the result. His mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe what the test said. It was positive._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Four Months Along

Three months had passed since Naruto had taken the pregnancy test and was on his way to see Tsunade, like she told him to. Even though Naruto was four months pregnant he looked like he always did, slim and muscular. When he arrived at Tsunade's office he entered after knocking. He wanted to ask her about how well the purple boxed pregnancy test worked. Since he hadn't seen any changes physically he wasn't sure if he really was pregnant or not, even if he still had a sensitivity to certain foods.

"Oh, good Naruto you're right on time. Come and sit down." Tsunade said smiling warmly at the blonde teen. Naruto sat down and waited for her to say something, anything.

"So has anything changed in the three months Naruto?"

"No nothing's changed…um, grandma Tsunade, I wanted to ask you…something else."

Tsunade sensed the hesitation in Naruto's voice and was curious and concerned.

"Okay, so ask Naruto. There's no reason to be hesitant."

Naruto blushed deeply and averted his eyes to the floor.

"Um, y-you know th-that, um, that purple, um test?"

"Purple test? What purple test?"

"Er, the, the uh, pre-pregnancy test…" Naruto finished in a low whisper, his face more red than a tomato.

Tsunade was surprised that Naruto was asking about a pregnancy test but answered him anyway.

"Yes I know about the purple one. So what do you want to know about it?"

"I, uh, er, I was j-just curious of, um, h-how accurate that particular one is?"

"Oh, is that all? Well it's actually the most accurate pregnancy test aside from being checked at a doctor's office or hospital. Why?"

Naruto didn't hear anymore after the words 'most accurate' were said. He had completely zoned out and unconsciously placed a hand on his abdomen, where, for the first time, he felt his unborn child kick. Naruto's eyes widened at his child's movement.

_I…I'm really pregnant. The test was right and I just felt…I just felt my child kick. I can't believe this actually happened._

Then the voice of the fox popped up again.

_"Oh and why is that?"_

_"You again? What do you want now?"_

_"Didn't I tell you to make your lover wear a condom?"_

_"Yeah so? What's your point?"_

_"You really are an idiot you know that? Why the hell do you think I told you to have Uchiha put a condom on?"_

_"Cuz you're a rude prick and wanted to interrupt us."_

_"Well kind of but not entirely. Now listen closely idiot, I'm only gonna say this once. Because I am sealed inside of your body and if, which you already did, have sex with another male you can get pregnant if you don't use protection."_

_"…WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FOUR MONTHS AGO YOU JACKASS!!"_

_"Hmmmm… good question. Maybe if I did you would have listened. Pfft, yeah right, like you would have believed me if I told you could get pregnant."_

_"You sunofa…"_

"Naruto? Naruto, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…yeah…no…well…maybe…"

"Naruto, what's going on? Why are you even asking about pregnancy tests to begin with?"

Naruto sighed. He had to tell Tsunade. After all it wouldn't be long until his pregnancy becomes more noticeable. Before Naruto answered Tsunade he played around with the words in his head, trying to figure out the best way to tell her. He couldn't figure out a good way that would keep her from freaking out so he decided to just say it.

"The reason I asked about the test is because, well, because I'm pregnant."

Naruto, who was still looking at the floor through out the whole conversation, now lifted his head up to see Tsunade's expression. The Hokage was looking at Naruto with a blank expression. Naruto wondered if Tsunade believed him or not. Finally Tsunade spoke.

"Er, Naruto, you can't get pregnant. It's not possible."

"Oh really? See for yourself then." the blonde responded testily.

With that said Naruto stood up and walked over to Tsunade. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his abdomen, holding it there until the baby kicked. Tsunade's mouth fell open in shocked disbelief. Naruto released her hand and then went to sit back down across from her. Tsunade was staring at her hand, trying hard to comprehend what she had just felt. She looked up at Naruto and then to Shizune, who looked extremely confused.

"Shizune, go to the hospital and get the ultrasound room ready."

Shizune was more confused then before.

"An ultrasound? For what?"

"Just go Shizune, now!"

"Er, okay."

Shizune left the room at a run, leaving Tsunade and a pregnant Naruto in her wake.

"Um, Tsunade, wh-what's an ultrasound?"

Naruto was nervous about it, having never heard of one before and was afraid it would hurt his baby.

"An ultrasound is something that let's a doctor see the unborn baby in the mother's body."

"B-but w-will it hurt my baby?"

"No. Your baby will be fine Naruto. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Now let's head over to the hospital, okay?"

"Sure."

Tsunade stood up and headed out of her office towards the hospital with Naruto close by. It took a little while to get to the hospital from Hokage tower but it was necessary. Tsunade needed to see if Naruto's baby has developed safely. The first three months are the most crucial during a pregnancy because that is the time the baby's body and organs are growing. Naruto walked beside Tsunade and noticed how Tsunade kept glancing at him, as if worried he might fall at any second.

When they got to the hospital, Tsunade led Naruto straight to the ultrasound room and to a waiting and worried Shizune. Tsunade told Naruto to lay down on the bed and lift his shirt above his naval. Shizune stood still beside Naruto, still in the dark about what was going on. Tsunade got the sound camera ready and put the gel on it's one end. Then she approached a still nervous Naruto.

"Naruto I promise nothing will happen okay? Now the gel is pretty cold but stay still so I can get a clear picture alright?"

"Yeah."

When Tsunade touched the gelled camera to Naruto's abdomen he let out a gasp. The gel really was cold. Tsunade began to move the camera all around until she found what she was looking for, Naruto's baby. Shizune gasped at the sight on the ultrasound's screen. She couldn't believe her eyes and looked from Naruto to Tsunade looking for confirmation on what she was seeing. Tsunade simply nodded her head at Shizune and continued to observe Naruto's unborn baby. Shizune didn't say a word, having no clue what to say. After about a half hour Tsunade seemed satisfied and printed out a sonogram of Naruto's baby.

"Alright Naruto, we're all done." Tsunade said while looking over the sonogram.

"Okay but is my baby alright though?"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and showed him the sonogram.

"Your baby boy is completely healthy Naruto."

Naruto looked at the sonogram then at Tsunade.

"Boy?"

"That's right Naruto, you're going to have a boy."

Naruto placed his hands on his torso and smiled up at Tsunade. For the first time in four months Naruto was truly happy. Tsunade and Shizune smiled at each other then at Naruto's bright, smiling face. Tsunade then printed out another sonogram picture of Naruto's son and gave it to him. Naruto looked at the picture and smiled even more.

Tsunade began putting the sonogram machine away with Shizune's assistance while Naruto just sat in the bed, his feet dangling over the side. Once the women were finished they assisted Naruto off the bed and all three of them walked out of the hospital and started shopping. Naruto was walking between Tsunade and Shizune and about to enter a store filled with baby supplies when he heard someone call out his name.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see who had called him. He saw Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten running towards him. Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune stood still out side the shop, waiting for the group of teens to catch up to them. The three looked at each other, curious as to what the group wanted and waited patiently until the group caught their breath.

Suddenly Sakura flung her arms around Naruto's neck almost making him loose his balance.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto yelled out as he started to fall. He got scared, afraid his baby would be injured if he hit the ground but luckily Tsunade caught him and Sakura.

"Naruto I've been so worried about you! Where the hell have you been all day?! I thought something terrible had happened to you!!" Sakura yelled out.

Naruto just stared at his team mate, totally confused. He then looked at the others standing behind Sakura who wore the same facial expression she had. Actually their faces showed many expressions, worry, fear, concern, panic, and of course anger.

"What are you talking about Sakura? Why do you think something happened to me?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Are you kidding Naruto? After how depressed you've been why else would we all panic like this and look for you? We thought you might have committed suicide or something!!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto sighed. He knew why they thought this. Ever since Sasuke left he had never smiled, laughed, or hung out with anyone. He just kept himself locked up in his apartment away from the outside world, crying all the time. He missed Sasuke terribly still but now he had his unborn son to worry about and take care of. He had to be strong for his and Sasuke's baby so he would be strong and healthy when he was born.

"Look you guys, I'm sorry I worried all of you but you don't have to worry about me anymore…"

"You mean you don't miss Sasuke anymore?!" Ino interrupted, shocked.

"No, it's not that I don't miss him, I do, very much still, but I've found something very important to focus on. Something Sasuke gave me before he left." However unintentional it was…

"Something Sasuke left you? What is it? A pet?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Is it a book?" Ino guessed.

"Is it hand made flowers?" Sakura wondered.

"Did he give you some of his belongings or something?" Kiba questioned.

_Hmmmmmm, Naruto said Sasuke left him something very important right? But what could it be?_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Naruto smiled at his friends as he watched them try and figure out just what it was Sasuke gave him. Unconsciously Naruto placed a hand on his stomach and felt his son kick. He smiled up at Tsunade who smiled back, knowing all to well what he was smiling about. Shizune giggled at Naruto's friends guesses and looked at Naruto's smiling face. What Naruto didn't know was that Shikamaru saw him touch his stomach and smile at Tsunade. Then everything clicked into place.

_No fucking way!! Naruto's pregnant? And with Sasuke's baby? Wait he's a guy how the fuck could he get pregnant?!_ Shikamaru's jaw dropped open. He had to make sure before making any assumptions. He walked forward and stood right in front of Naruto.

"Um, can I talk to you alone for a minute Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I guess so. Is something wrong Shikamaru?"

"No. Just follow me okay?"

"Sure. Just let me tell grandma Tsunade first." Naruto responded, "Hey Tsunade, I'll be right back. Shikamaru wants to talk to me alone for a minute."

"Oh, okay, Shizune and I will wait here for you then." Tsunade answered.

"Kay!"

Shikamaru walked a short distance from the others, just enough so they couldn't ease drop in case Naruto didn't want anyone finding out about this miracle. Naruto followed Shikamaru and stood in front of him waiting for the brunette to say something.

"Well, um, okay there are two things I want to ask you Naruto. The first being, um, did you and Sasuke ever, erm, well, you know…" Shikamaru couldn't say it and hoped Naruto would catch what he was trying to ask.

"Uh, did Sasuke and I ever what Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smacked himself in the head. _How the hell could he not know what I mean? Ugh, dammit, now I have to ask him out right…man, this is so friggin embarrassing, what a drag._

"Have you and Sasuke ever had sex?!" Shikamaru rushed through, his face going a cherry red.

Naruto blushed so bad his entire face looked like giant red tomato.

"Er, w-why would y-you ask th-that?" Naruto stuttered his face going even more red, if that were even possible.

"Well I, uh, have this theory and I want to see if it's correct." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Erm…" Naruto really didn't want to talk to Shikamaru about his sex life, least of all when his only partner was Sasuke Uchiha, "Well, I, um…"

"I'll just take that as a yes then." Shikamaru stated as the blonde blushed even more.

"Okay! So now for my second question…" Shikamaru was a little hesitant to ask his friend this but he had to, "Naruto, are you pregnant with Sasuke's child?"

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened when Shikamaru asked this question. Naruto was scared now. He knew, of course, Shikamaru wouldn't hurt him but he didn't want anyone, other than Tsunade and Shizune, knowing about his and Sasuke's son. He took a few steps back from Shikamaru, his arms wrapped around his torso. Shikamaru sensed Naruto's sudden fear and had to do something to reassure the frightened blonde.

"Naruto, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to tell anyone about this. I promise."

Shikamaru could tell Naruto didn't fully believe him. The brunette thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to prove to his blonde friend he meant what he said. For the first time Shikamaru had no idea what to do so he tried reassurance again.

"Naruto, listen to me, okay? I know you didn't want anyone to know about this but I swear to you I will _not_ tell anyone about your baby. If you want I'll stay away from you if that's what it will take to get you to believe me." Shikamaru finished and waited for Naruto to respond. If truth be told, Shikamaru didn't want to stay away from Naruto at all. He wanted to help his friend out as best he could, in any way he could.

"I…I don't want you to s-stay away. I j-just didn't want anyone t-to know y-yet." Naruto stuttered out nervously.

Shikamaru slowly walked up to Naruto and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. When he did this he could feel Naruto shaking.

"Naruto, I'm going to help you with this as best as I can. Are you cold?" Shikamaru knew Naruto believed him now but didn't know why he was still shaking.

"U-um, y-yeah, k-k-kind of." Naruto managed to get out.

"Alright, let's get you back to Tsunade and find you a blanket or something. I'm sure it's not good for your baby if you're cold."

With that said Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Naruto in an attempt to warm him up some as they headed back to the group. When they came back everyone was surprised to see Shikamaru had his arm around Naruto. The first one to speak, and make assumptions, was Ino.

"Um, why do you have your arm around Naruto?" suddenly Ino gasped, "Are you two dating now?!" she yelled out while pointing at the blonde and brunette, "Shikamaru how could you?! You're taking advantage of Naruto just when he's starting to feel better about Sasuke! You-you-you whore!"

Shikamaru sighed and felt Naruto start shivering more than before.

"No, Ino. We're not dating! Naruto's cold so I think it'd be best to get him inside now." He turned to Tsunade, "_Right_ Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade knew what Shikamaru meant when he emphasized the word.

_So Shikamaru figured out Naruto's pregnant. He's right though, Naruto should be brought inside. If he gets sick it could end up hurting the baby in the long run._

"Shikamaru's right. Naruto, you need to get inside so you don't get sick." Tsunade turned to Shizune then, "I want you to bring Naruto home and wait there for me alright Shizune?"

Shizune nodded. She walked up to Naruto, who shivered worse than before from loosing Shikamaru's body heat after the brunette removed his arm from around the blonde, and wrapped her own arm around him and started to head to Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru once Shizune and Naruto were out of sight.

"Shikamaru, you and I need to have a little chat."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and followed Tsunade as she walked away, leaving Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Kiba behind to wonder what the hell was going on.

Tsunade was leading Shikamaru towards Naruto's apartment but only to the entrance. Then Tsunade rounded on him.

"So you found out that Naruto is pregnant. Mind if I ask how?" Tsunade whispered. She didn't want their conversation to be over heard.

"Yeah. Well, at first when Naruto said Sasuke left him something very important I though it might be some sort of document or whatever. Then I looked at Naruto and saw what he did as the others kept guessing what it was Sasuke had left him with. He placed one of his hands on his stomach and smiled to himself. At first I thought it was weird for him to do that but then he looked up at you and, well, you smiled at him after he smiled at you. Then I saw Shizune. She was giggling at the answers Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten came up with and then looked at Naruto the same way you did. That's how I figured it out."

"I see. Wait, if you figured it out at that moment why did you want to speak to Naruto alone?"

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Just because I figured it out doesn't mean I didn't want to know for sure. After all I could've been wrong."

"So you asked Naruto, probably about him and Sasuke first, and then came out and asked if he was pregnant?"

"Um, yeah pretty much."

"Naruto didn't answer you straight up did he?"

"No, but his reactions told me everything I needed to know anyway, confirming my guess."

"Alright then. I don't think I have to do this but I'm going to anyway…"

"Er, do what exactly?" Shikamaru asked nervously and now fearing for his life.

"You are going to sign this scroll…" Tsunade pulled out a blue and purple scroll from her pocket, "in your blood. In doing so you will be bound to keep Naruto's pregnancy a secret. In other words you won't be able to talk about it to anyone who doesn't already know about the baby."

"So, how exactly does this work? Does my tongue shrink or something?"

"No. It just makes you loose your voice for a short period of time, well until the topic is changed."

"Oh. Well that's not so bad. But I wouldn't do that to Naruto to begin with. He's my friend and I would never betray his trust like that. I guess if it makes everyone feel better though I'll sign it."

"Thank you Shikamaru."

"Sure."

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and poked his finger with it. Tsunade opened the scroll and held it out for Shikamaru to sign. Once that was done Tsunade healed the little cut on Shikamaru's finger.

"Once Naruto is ready to let more people know I'll burn the scroll which will break the contract okay?"

"Sure thing lady Hokage"

With that done they both continued their way up the steps to Naruto's apartment and went inside. They were greeted by Shizune. Who told the two that Naruto had fallen asleep and asked them both to keep as quiet as possible. Tsunade and Shikamaru nodded in understanding. Shikamaru and Shizune went and sat down on Naruto's couch as Tsunade went to Naruto's bedroom. There lay the blonde, sleeping peacefully. Tsunade walked over to him and smiled at how cute he was when he was asleep. She then leaned down and gently kissed Naruto on his fore head. She smiled at him again, whispered 'sleep tight', and left his room closing the door lightly behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Can't Hide It Forever

Naruto was now eight and a half months pregnant with his son. He had gained some weight in the past two months but not as much as any other mom to be. Sure his pregnancy was more noticeable now but he was still trying, and failing, to hide it. Every time Naruto went for walk people would stare at him in surprise. No one in the entire village could understand why he had gained so much weight in just a few months. Then again no one ever asked how this happened to begin with, guess it goes to show just how stupid people can be sometimes.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru had kept trying to tell Naruto that he could no longer hide his pregnancy from everyone. Especially not Sakura. She had started to become very suspicious and had been trying very hard to figure out what it was that Naruto was so hell-bent on hiding. This had been going on for three months. Finally Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru decided to have a talk with Naruto.

"So what's this about?" Naruto asked the three before him.

"Naruto, we all think you should tell the rest of your friends about your baby." Tsunade began.

"No way! Are you nuts? I can't tell them about my son they'll think I'm crazy!! And what if someone from the village finds out? What if someone tries to take him away from me? Do you have any idea what could happen if they find out about him? Especially if they find out Sasuke's the father! My son will have the sharingan like Sasuke! What if the villagers think that they can take him from me because of it? What if…"

"Naruto calm down!" Tsunade had her hands on the blondes shoulders, looking into his panic stricken face and tear filled eyes. She then pulled the scared blonde into a gentle hug.

"Naruto, do you really think any of us would let anyone take your son away from you?" Shikamaru asked his friend, "Even the others wouldn't let that happen. So you don't have to worry about that. Plus you have the Hokage on your side and if she says no one is to touch your son without your permission, then you know people will listen..."

"Or they'll be arrested!" Shizune finished cheerily.

Naruto couldn't help but smile after how cheery Shizune sounded. He even laughed a little. Tsunade smiled at Naruto and wiped away his tears.

"You see? You don't have anything to worry about Naruto. So whaddya say? You ready to tell the rest of your friends now?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He considered what the three before him had said for a minute. Then a small smile crossed his lips and answered them.

"Okay, I'll tell the others. BUT on one condition."

"What would that be?" the three asked in unison.

"Tsunade has to make everyone sign the scroll she had Shikamaru sign. Okay?"

The three looked at each other then at Naruto. He was serious and would not change his mind on the matter. After some silent contemplation Tsunade agreed with Naruto's condition.

"Alright then. I guess you can go get them now if you want." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru stood up along with Shizune and both of them went to find the others. Tsunade and Naruto waited forty five minutes until Shizune and Shikamaru returned with their friends. When they all entered Naruto's apartment Tsunade stood up and took out the blue and purple scroll. Before she let anyone see Naruto she had them all sign it the same way Shikamaru did. At first the group was reluctant then Shikamaru told them it was okay, that he had already signed it.

After that everyone signed. Sakura was first, then Kiba, Ten-Ten, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kuranei. Shizune lead them all to the living room area where a nervous Naruto sat waiting in a rocking chair Tsunade had bought for him, wrapped in a warm and fuzzy blanket. They all sat down either on the furniture or on the floor. Sakura sat on the floor beside Naruto and leaned against his legs, smiling consolingly at him. Once everyone was situated Tsunade began speaking.

"You all want to know what has been going on lately correct?"

The entire room was filled with nodding heads.

"Right, well, this may be hard for all of you to believe but Naruto is pregnant."

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock and disbelief. They looked from Tsunade to Shikamaru to Shizune and then to Naruto. When they all looked at him, Naruto nodded his head 'yes'.

"B-but how is that even possible Naruto's a guy!?" Ino shouted out.

Tsunade was the one to answer.

"That really doesn't matter. The fact is Naruto is going to have a baby and he needs all of your support through this."

Then Ten-Ten piped up.

"So when's the baby due?"

"In a few weeks." Shikamaru stated in a matter of fact way.

"WHAT?!" The entire group yelled in unison. Tsunade, Naruto, Shizune, and Shikamaru covered their ears.

"Please don't do that again…" Naruto trailed off weakly. Everyone in the room faced him then. Naruto sighed and went to stand up. The entire room stood up with him in case he needed some help. Naruto smiled at everyone.

"Thanks you guys, but I'm fi…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence. Suddenly the room started to spin and he fell forward. Kakashi launched forward and caught Naruto just in time. Kakashi looked at his student then up to Tsunade who rushed over to them. Naruto saw the faces of his friends one more time before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Emergency! Two Lives In Danger

Naruto was rushed to the hospital. He was taken from Kakashi's arms and carefully placed on a stretcher. Tsunade and Shizune went with Naruto while all the others were forced to wait in the waiting room, fearing the worst. As Naruto was rushed into the emergency room Tsunade and Shizune stood on either side of him, held their hands over his body, and emitted a light green glow from their hands. They stood as still as stone, focusing on the unconscious blonde.

A while later Naruto's eyes fluttered open half way. He looked at the women on either side of him as the green light vanished. Tsunade leaned down and started asking Naruto if he was alright. Naruto couldn't really hear her though. As for his vision, everything was blurred and he passed out again a few seconds later. Naruto woke up three and a half hours later. He looked around the room he was in and didn't recognize anything.

The door to Naruto's room opened up and in walked Tsunade. She walked over to Naruto's bedside and sat in the chair beside him.

"Naruto?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"…Tsunade…where am I?" Naruto whispered weakly.

"You're in the hospital, Naruto. You passed out in your apartment. You scared the hell out of me kid."

"'m sorry…"

Tsunade sighed.

"It's alright, Naruto. But do you mind telling me what caused you to pass out like that?"

"I…" Naruto began hesitantly, "I've just been thinking about Sasuke a lot lately. I worry if he's safe or not and then the thought of Sasuke never meeting his son keeps popping up in my head. I'm so worried about him that I can't sleep at night. I miss him so much!!" Naruto finished with a sob, as tears ran down his face.

Tsunade leaned forward and hugged the upset blonde. Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsunade's neck, holding onto her tightly. He cried onto Tsunade's shoulder for a good twenty minutes before he calmed down some. Tsunade sat beside Naruto on his bed. She looked at him for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Naruto, I know you're worried about Sasuke but you can't stress yourself out like this. It's very dangerous both for you and your baby. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded silently, staring up at the ceiling. Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto I want you to stay in the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy alright?"

Naruto wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt before answering.

"Mm-hm." was his only response.

Naruto was tired and didn't want to talk anymore but asked Tsunade one last question.

"Is my son okay?"

"Yes Naruto, your son is fine."

"I'm glad…" with that Naruto fell asleep soundly for the first time in over a week.

Tsunade smiled at the sleeping blonde and stood up to leave. When she reached the door she opened it, took one last look at Naruto, and walked out closing the door behind her. She headed to the waiting area where everyone sat, all nervous wrecks, worrying about the pregnant blonde. She sighed to herself knowing that, as soon as she got there, she was going to be bombarded with questions about Naruto. Oh well, Naruto was safe and sleeping peacefully now and that is all that mattered.

When Tsunade turned the corner everyone jumped up from their seats and surrounded her. Everyone started yelling out questions about Naruto's condition and Tsunade had to shout for all of them to shut the hell up before they all quieted down, waiting.

"Look, Naruto is okay. He's just been, well, thinking about his baby's father lately and wasn't getting much sleep." Tsunade answered the concerned faces.

"The baby's father? Oh of course! How else could he have gotten pregnant? But who is the father?" Ino asked.

"Yeah you never told us who fathered Naruto's baby, lady Hokage." Gai stated curiously.

"Yeah, so who is it? Anyone we know?" Ten-Ten asked.

All of a sudden everyone started talking about the possible fathers of Naruto's son.

Tsunade sighed, exasperated. _Naruto is going to kill me if he finds out I'm the one who brought up his son's father. Still, maybe he won't be so mad as long as no one realizes it's Sasuke._

"Come on you guys, are you all really that dense? It's Sasuke! Duh!" Neji spoke up.

Everyone's, except Shikamaru's and Sakura's, jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

Tsunade smacked her forehead.

_Yup, Naruto's going to kill me. What else is going to happen today?_

Suddenlythe hospital doors burst open and in came Orochimaru, Kabuto, some followers, and, to everyone's surprise, Sasuke. Orochimaru's sound ninja surrounded the group before them. He then stepped forward towards Tsunade and smirked at her.

"Why hello there Tsunade. How have you been?" Orochimaru grinned maliciously.

Tsunade sighed._ Figures…_ she thought.

"Rather busy to be honest with you." Tsunade answered.

"Oh? How so?" the snake like man answered.

Before Tsunade answered she looked at Sasuke. He had gotten taller since he left almost nine months ago. Tsunade didn't turn to face Orochimaru when she answered his question but looked straight at Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Naruto." was Tsunade's simple answer to the snake bastards question.

Tsunade saw Sasuke's eyes widen with worry. That's all she had to say to get a reaction from the raven haired teen before her. His reaction proved he still cared, very much, about Naruto.

"Naruto? What could that foolish brat have done to keep you so busy Tsunade?"

Tsunade never removed her eyes from Sasuke's face and saw the sudden anger etched on the raven's features when Orochimaru insulted the boy's beloved. She smiled to herself and at last faced Orochimaru again, a smirk taking place of the smile.

"Well, someone's certainly curious about a specific blonde ninja. For your information Orochimaru, why Naruto has been keeping me so busy is none of your business. That is between Naruto and Sasuke, got it?"

"Sasuke? Why would this involve Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, genuinely confused.

"Let's just say Sasuke left Naruto an _unexpected_ surprise after he left."

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave anything except that note." Sasuke spoke up at last, bewilderment etched across his features.

Tsunade smiled and giggled a little, as did the other Konoha ninja and kunoichi. The sound ninja all looked at each other confused as to what was so entertaining. Sasuke then stepped forward towards Tsunade.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade giggled a little more then leaned forward and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"I'll tell you on one condition okay?"

Sasuke nodded 'yes'. This made Tsunade smile.

"Good. The condition is you can't tell Orochimaru about this or the consequences will be dire. Understand?" Tsunade whispered in a dangerously sweet voice.

Again Sasuke nodded 'yes'.

Tsunade then cupped her hands around her mouth and Sasuke's ear. Orochimaru looked onto the scene, seething to himself. He wanted to know what Tsunade was keeping from him but she wouldn't say just what it was. Suddenly Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT?!" He looked at Tsunade in disbelief.

"That's right." Was all she said with a smile. Sasuke's little outburst confused the sound ninja and Orochimaru even more. Usually nothing could shock the stoic Uchiha, at least nothing that would cause him to yell out like he did.

"But, but that's not possible. He can't…how could…I mean I know how it could but…what?!" Sasuke was shocked beyond belief at what Tsunade had just told him. He looked around at the other Konoha ninja who all just nodded their heads, smiling. Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair and plopped down onto a chair, trying to sort through this news.

_N-Naruto's pr-pregnant?! How the hell is that even possible?! I don't understand what the hell is going on here!_

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke struggled to understand, and come to terms with, the information Tsunade had just told him. Orochimaru decided he would have Sasuke tell him what it was that had the boy so flustered.

"Sasuke? What exactly did Tsunade tell you?" he asked in the most sickenly sweet voice possible. Sasuke looked at him. Then his flustered looking face turned into one of anger.

"None of your damn business!" he hissed at the snake-like man.

"LADY TSUNADE!!"

Everyone in the waiting room turned to see an extremely scared Shizune running towards them. Suddenly the Konoha ninja attacked the sound ninja. Within minutes the sound nin, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were tied up and gagged. Orochimaru was pissed at being caught off guard like that. He glared at Sasuke, the only one who wasn't bound by the Konoha shinobi. Shizune ran up to Tsunade, panting hard.

"What is it Shizune?"

"L-lady Tsunade. It's-it's Naruto! He's…"

Shizune didn't have to finish her sentence for Tsunade to know what she was going to say. Naruto was going to give birth and soon.

"Alright all of you stay here and keep a close eye on those bastards, understand?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes lady Hokage." The group before her responded, their worry for the pregnant blonde increasing ten fold.

Sasuke grabbed Tsunade by the arm before she walked away.

"What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a panic.

"Dammit Sasuke! It's time alright? Now stay here!" Tsunade shouted at the raven, pulling her arm free.

Sasuke went to follow Tsunade but was held back by Kakashi and Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Sasuke shouted at the two, frantic to get to Naruto.

"Sasuke you can't go to him now. You have to wait until Tsunade gives us word alright?" Kakashi said, his voice strained with worry for his student.

Sasuke still fought against the hold Sakura and Kakashi had on him. He needed to see if Naruto was alright. He needed to see for himself, not be told. He needed to see his beloved blonde's face. Then a pain filled scream echoed through out the hospital. It was Naruto.

With Naruto

Naruto woke up with a sharp pain in his side. He gasped as it happened again, worse this time. His breathing and heart rate increased as the pain worsened and seemed to spread like wild fire through out his body. He screamed out in agony and heard someone come rushing into his room. It was Shizune.

"Naruto? What is it? What's wrong?" Shizune asked, panicking.

"Sh-Shizune…" Naruto said weakly. He screamed in pain again.

"Naruto hold on okay? I'm going to go get lady Tsunade!" With that she rushed out the door.

Naruto started to cry. He was terrified something was wrong with his son. The pain kept increasing as seconds passed, then minutes. Naruto then heard footsteps in the hall, rushed, panicked, footsteps. For the second time his door was flung open and there stood Tsunade. Naruto was starting to have trouble breathing as Tsunade rushed towards him.

"Ts-Tsunade…" Naruto released through gasps of pain.

"No, don't talk Naruto, just try to relax. Everything's going to be okay." Tsunade said in an attempt to calm the blonde down.

Naruto screamed out in pain, louder than before. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he wanted it to end, to die.

_No, I have to be strong…I have to be strong for my son…he needs me. Naruto thought to himself. _

Naruto then felt himself being lifted and placed on a stretcher. He was given an oxygen mask to help him breath better. Naruto was drenched in sweat, he was exhausted, and in the most severe pain he had ever experienced in his entire life. Suddenly everything went dark and Naruto stopped breathing.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto and realized he wasn't breathing. She started to panic as she, Shizune, and two other medical ninja raced Naruto to the emergency room.

"We're going to have to do a C-Section and fast or we'll loose them both!" Tsunade yelled.

The others nodded and got started. The two medical nin's were performing CPR on Naruto while Tsunade and Shizune started the emergency C-Section.

In the waiting area

Sasuke was pacing back and forth, unable to sit still, too worried about what was happening to Naruto. The Konoha nin, sound nin, Kabuto, and Orochimaru followed Sasuke's progress with their eyes. Finally Sakura grabbed him and forced him to sit down while yelling at him.

"Look Sasuke you pacing the damn room isn't helping Naruto any and is just making everyone else more worried so sit the fuck still!!"

"How the hell do you fucking expect me to sit still when I don't know what's going on with Naruto!? I herd him screaming before Sakura!! Something's wrong and I can't do anything about it!!" Sasuke yelled back at his former team mate tears forming in his onyx eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, Sasuke covered his face with his hands, broke down, and cried.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke actually crying, even Orochimaru was shocked beyond words(and he usually has something to say about everything, the stupid bastard). Sakura then sat beside Sasuke and held him to her.

"Sasuke, Naruto's going to be alright. I promise." She said gently.

"I-I can't l-loose him! N-not now!" Sasuke managed to choke out between sobs.

"You're not going to loose him Sasuke. Naruto is strong and a fighter. He will not give up. You of all people should know that." She whispered to him.

Sasuke nodded slowly but couldn't stop his tears. He was so terrified of loosing his blonde lover. Then footsteps were heard echoing through the halls of the hospital. Everyone looked up in nerve racking anticipation. They all gasped as Tsunade came around the corner, covered in Naruto's blood.

She walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of the group, a grim expression on her face. Sasuke was shaking in fear now. Then Tsunade spoke to everyone in the room.

"We almost lost Naruto. He stopped breathing before we got him to the emergency room but we were able to save him."

"What about the baby? Is the baby okay?" Hinata yelled out, worried.

_Baby? What baby?_ Orochimaru wondered to himself, listening intently now.

"The baby's fine. He gave us a little scare though."

Sasuke stood up and approached Tsunade.

"He?"

"That's right Sasuke. You have a son." Tsunade smiled at the raven haired teen as his eyes widened.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He clearly heard what Tsunade had just told Sasuke.

_So Sasuke has a son? That still doesn't explain how the fox brat is involved in this._

"So all this secrecy over a child Tsunade? What for? And how exactly does little Naruto fit in to all of this?" Orochimaru asked out loud.

Tsunade turned to face the snake man, a disgusted look on her face.

"I thought he was supposed to be gagged." Tsunade said.

"I'll take care of it my lady!!" Gai stated, louder than necessary.

Within seconds Orochimaru was gagged and glaring evilly at Gai.

"Thank you Gai." Tsunade smiled.

"No problem." Gai replied and did his thumbs up pose, grinning larger than normal.

"Alright you guys, there are ANBU black ops members on their way here for them. Don't let them out of your sight until they arrive. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" The room rang.

"Er, c-can I see him?" Sasuke asked Tsunade quietly.

Tsunade looked Sasuke over before answering. She noticed his eyes were red and swollen, telling her he had been crying. She then smiled at Sasuke gently.

"Come with me Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and followed Tsunade down the hall. She knew Sasuke wanted to see how Naruto was doing but she couldn't allow that, at least not yet. Naruto was extremely weak from the whole ordeal and needed to rest for at least a week. So Tsunade led Sasuke to the nursery so he could see his son for the first time. When they arrived Tsunade told Sasuke to wait outside and she would bring him his son. Sasuke waited a few minutes until Tsunade returned, a bundle of blue in her arms.

She adjusted the blanket so Sasuke could see his sons face. Sasuke gasped. His son looked just like him except for his eyes, he had Naruto's eyes. Tsunade held out Sasuke's son to him and Sasuke gently took him from her. Sasuke's son looked up at him with those big blue eyes of his and Sasuke couldn't help but smile as tears fell from his eyes. Tsunade smiled at the sight before her.

"Did Naruto name him yet?" Sasuke whispered as his son dozed off to sleep in his arms.

"He did. Naruto named him Kiseki."

"Kiseki? That means miracle right?"

"That's right."

"Hmm, Kiseki Uchiha. Heh, I love it."

"I'm glad you do Sasuke. Oh and congratulations…Dad!" Tsunade laughed lightly.

Sasuke smiled even more.

_Dad…I like the sound the sound of that…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Together Again

Naruto woke up four days later. He wanted to sit up but knew he wouldn't be able to so didn't bother trying. It took a few minutes for his vision to clear when he first woke up but, after blinking a few times, everything became clear. He looked around the room he was in and sighed. He wanted to see his son. He had only seen him for a short time before he passed out from exhaustion and pain. He closed his eyes again remembering his son's face. Naruto smiled a little to himself. Kiseki is so beautiful and he couldn't look more like Sasuke, except for his eyes, he had Naruto's eyes.

The door to Naruto's room slid open and he turned his head to see who interrupted his thoughts of his son. It was Tsunade. She smiled when she saw that Naruto was finally awake. She walked over to him, sat beside him on his bed, leaned forward, and hugged him. Naruto smiled as he hugged Tsunade back. After a few minutes Tsunade released Naruto.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" she asked him quietly.

"I'd feel a lot better if I could see my son, Tsunade." Naruto answered.

"I know you want to see Kiseki, Naruto, but your still not strong enough to hold him yet."

"Tsunade I just want to see him! You can hold him I just…"

"Alright Naruto, calm down. I'll tell you what, I'll go and get Kiseki and bring him to you for awhile. But you have to promise not to get riled up okay? It's only going to keep you in the hospital even longer."

Naruto thought for a minute then agreed. Tsunade left to retrieve Kiseki from the nursery and Naruto waited patiently for her return. A few minutes later Naruto heard voices coming from the hall. Then his room door opened and there stood Sakura with Kiseki.

"Oh Naruto he's absolutely beautiful!!" She squeaked quietly.

She walked to Naruto and sat beside him. Tsunade sighed and left the two alone for now. Naruto was surprised to see Sakura but was happy all the same. He smiled up at her and she returned his smile wholeheartedly.

"So how's mom doing?" Sakura asked Naruto, still holding Kiseki close to Naruto.

"I'm okay, tired, but okay. It still hurts a little to move though." Naruto answered.

Sakura leaned forward and gave Naruto a soft kiss on his head.

"You really are amazing Naruto. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto whispered as he fell back asleep, happy that he got to see his son again.

Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. Tsunade came back then and walked over to Sakura.

"It's time for Kiseki to go back to the nursery Sakura."

"Okay." Sakura said disappointedly.

Sakura handed Kiseki to Tsunade and stood up. She gave Naruto one last kiss on his forehead before leaving. Tsunade smiled and walked back to the nursery.

Two more days passed before Naruto woke up again, feeling much better than before. He tried to sit up and was able to at last. He smiled to himself and heard his room door open up. He looked up and there stood Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kuranei, and Asuma. They all smiled at the blonde before them and entered his room. One by one they hugged Naruto and congratulated him. Naruto smiled up at his visitors and thanked them.

The room door opened a second time and in came Tsunade with Kiseki in her arms. Naruto's smile grew even bigger as Tsunade handed Naruto his newborn son. Naruto cradled Kiseki to his chest and smiled at his wide awake baby boy. Naruto leaned down and kissed his son's forehead lightly. Kiseki smiled up at Naruto and kicked happily beneath his blue blanket. Everyone in the room laughed at how cute Kiseki and Naruto looked.

"Naruto?"

With out looking up from his son Naruto answered.

"Yeah Tsunade?"

"Are you ready to go home now?"

Naruto pulled his gaze from Kiseki's face and smiled brightly.

"Absolutely!"

The rest of the day went by with Naruto being helped home by his sensei's' and friends. Everyone wanted to hold Kiseki but Naruto couldn't let him go for even a second. He was way too attached to his newborn and a little paranoid something would happen if someone else held him. Naruto suddenly stopped outside the building he, and everyone else, had just arrived at. It was Sasuke's house. Naruto looked around at everyone, confused.

"You guys? Why are we…"

"Turn around Naruto." Shikamaru said.

Naruto stared at his friend confused but did as he was told. When he turned around his jaw fell open and his eyes widened. There, standing in the middle of the street, was Sasuke. Naruto thought he was dreaming.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke smiled at his blonde.

"Naruto, I missed you."

Ino stepped forward and gently took Kiseki from Naruto. He looked at her for a second and she nodded at him. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke. He was still there. Tears filled Naruto's eyes and lunged forward and within seconds found himself in Sasuke's familiar, longed for, embrace once again. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, never wanting to let him go again. The two stood together for a while before Ino walked up to them with Kiseki.

She tapped Naruto's arm lightly, making the blonde look at her. She smiled at him and held Kiseki out to him. Naruto smiled at her and took his son into his arms. He turned back to Sasuke and smiled at his raven haired lover. Sasuke smiled back at Naruto, wiping away the blonde's tears, as he leaned down and captured his lovers lips with his own. Naruto kissed Sasuke back as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and Kiseki, gently.

Their friends looked at the three before them and smiled. All the girls started to cry happy tears. And the guys just smiled, happy that Naruto and Sasuke were together again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Unexpected Surprise…Or Is It?

It had been a month since Naruto and Sasuke were together again. Of course Naruto moved in with Sasuke and their son, Kiseki, was doing great. He was growing so fast and the happy couple wanted to spend every waking moment together and with their son. They went for walks, had picnics, visited their friends, shopped, and just chilled at home. Tsunade and Shizune stopped by, practically every day, to see Kiseki and make sure he wasn't getting sick, was their excuse. Sasuke and Naruto knew they just wanted to see the adorable bundle of bubbly joy. Kiseki was such a happy baby. He was always smiling and laughing and so damn cute!! His parents were always taking pictures of him as were their friends.

On August fifteenth Sasuke went into the village early in the morning. He gently woke Naruto to let him know where he was going so the blonde wouldn't worry. After that he kissed his lover lightly and left after, of course, kissing his son bye as well. Sasuke had been looking for a particular store and soon found it. The store was called 'Jewels for all occasions'. He smiled to himself as he walked in, a little bell clinging as he opened the door.

The store clerk looked up and smiled. He welcomed Sasuke and asked if he could help him out with anything in particular. Sasuke asked one simple question.

"Where are your engagement rings?"

The store clerk showed him and as soon as Sasuke looked in the first section he spotted the perfect ring set. They were all silver, the engagement ring was the thinnest with a single row of diamonds set into the middle, the other two rings, the wedding rings, each had four gems in them. Two sapphires and two onyx gems. They were set in the middle of the rings in the simple pattern of blue, black, blue, black and the rest of the way around were regular diamonds, like the engagement ring.

"I'll take these." Sasuke said with a smile.

_Naruto will love them._

After he bought the rings Sasuke headed home to his lover and his son with a smile on his face. When he got there Naruto was awake and feeding Kiseki his first bottle of the day in the kitchen. He quietly snuck to their bedroom and hid the wedding rings where Naruto wouldn't find them and kept the engagement ring in his pocket. He then went back downstairs and entered the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway and just watched as Naruto gently rocked Kiseki in his arms as he fed their son his bottle. He smiled at how perfect they looked. He then went into the living room and grabbed their camera, once again quietly moving so Naruto didn't know he was back yet.

He stood in the same spot as before and took the picture of his perfect love and his perfect son. When Naruto heard the camera he looked up and saw Sasuke smiling at him. Naruto walked up to his raven and kissed him deeply as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and Kiseki. They broke their kiss and looked at their beautiful son.

"So where did you go this early Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke led him into the living room to sit down.

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend.

"You'll just have to wait and see Naruto."

"AWWW, how come?"

"Because it's a surprise. That's how come."

"Will you tell me what it is at the party tonight?"

"Hmmmm…maybe yes, maybe no."

Naruto laughed.

"Alright fine."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, Kiseki now sleeping in his arms. Sasuke rested his head against his boyfriends and closed his eyes, content.

The party

It was six thirty as Sasuke, Naruto, and baby Kiseki left for the party at the ninja academy. The party was being held for Sasuke's return and baby Kiseki. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's waist and in the other arm was Kiseki. Naruto had the diaper bag slung around his shoulder and Kiseki's carrier in his left hand, his right wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

As they entered the room the party was being held in everyone yelled out congratulations. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smiled happily. All of a sudden Ten-Ten was in front of them and asking to hold Kiseki. The lovers laughed a little but let her hold Kiseki. She walked off to the other girls in the room who instantly swarmed the bundle of cuteness.

Sasuke and Naruto walked around and started saying hello to everyone. All their friends were there and so where all the sensei's. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was time for Kiseki's bottle. He kissed Sasuke and walked over to the girls, bottle in hand. Sasuke smiled at his boyfriends retreating form until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and there stood Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, and Shino.

"What's up Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Not much. You?"

"Eh, same old crap."

"So when are you going to do it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru surprised.

_Does he know?_

"Never mind. I won't ruin it for you." Shikamaru smiled at Sasuke.

The other guys looked confused but shrugged it off.

Around eight forty five Sasuke decide to do it. He walked up to Naruto and kissed him passionately. Naruto looked at his raven wondering what he was up to. Then Sasuke went down on one knee and pulled out the engagement ring. The entire room went silent and watched. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's left hand.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto gasped and threw himself at Sasuke.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" Naruto practically yelled.

Sasuke placed the ring on Naruto's left ring finger and kissed him. Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Hinata then brought Kiseki to the newly engaged couple hugging them both in congratulations. Sasuke and Naruto hugged their son and kissed one more time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Wedding Plans And A Potential Heart Attack

The next two months were full of wedding plans, parenting, visits from friends, and so on. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't have been happier with their, now, busier then ever lives. All the while Kiseki seemed to be enjoying himself greatly with all the people his parents know visiting every day. He was smiling more than ever and would laugh at just about anything.

Kiseki was also starting to move around on his own, well trying to at least. Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed watching their son try to move around all on his own. Actually Kiseki had learned to roll and scared the hell out of Naruto one day. Sasuke was out at the time, last minute wedding details that needed taking care of, and Naruto stayed home with Kiseki. Naruto went into the kitchen to get a bottle for Kiseki, his son laying on a big blanket in the middle of the living room. When Naruto came back from the kitchen Kiseki was gone.

Naturally Naruto panicked. He searched high and low for his son only to find that he had rolled under the coffee table. Naruto scooped Kiseki into his arms, crying. That is when Sasuke came through the front door. He was about to say hello to Naruto when he noticed his blonde was crying, Kiseki in his arms. Now it was Sasuke's turn to panic, thinking something horrible had happened. He rushed over to Naruto and looked at his fiancé and son.

Kiseki looked up at Sasuke and smiled at his father. Sasuke was really confused now. He lifted Naruto's head so he could see into his eyes. Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away before speaking to his blonde.

"Naruto what happened?"

"I-I went in-into the kitchen to g-get his b-b-bottle and when I came b-back he wasn't there!" Naruto managed to say between sobs.

"Wasn't there? Naruto what…?"

"He rolled under the coffee table where I couldn't see him!" Naruto rushed out.

Sasuke took the blonde into his arms in an attempt to calm him down. He rocked Naruto back and forth, feeling the panic slip away from the blonde. After a few minutes Naruto had finally calmed down. Sasuke wiped away the remainder of Naruto's tears and kissed him gently. Naruto smiled up at him and then looked down at Kiseki. Naruto sighed and spoke to his son.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Kiseki."

Kiseki looked right into Naruto's eyes and smiled. Naruto kissed his forehead causing him to laugh. Sasuke then took Kiseki from Naruto and helped his blonde stand up. He gave Naruto a kiss on his head before speaking again.

"Naruto, why don't you go lay down for a while? You haven't been sleeping well lately. While you rest I'll take care of Kiseki and any visitors alright?"

Naruto thought for a moment as Kiseki yawned and began to doze off. Naruto smiled at him and then looked at Sasuke.

"I think Kiseki and I both need a rest." Naruto giggled slightly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on his lips before responding.

"I think so too."

With that Sasuke walked Naruto to their room, Kiseki still in his arms. As Naruto climbed into their bed Sasuke laid Kiseki in his crib, covering him with his blanket. Sasuke gently stroked his son 's head smiling at how adorable he is. After that he walked over to Naruto, who was now laying in their bed. He crawled up to his fiancé and lay beside him. He stroked Naruto's cheek causing his blonde to blush cutely.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. He then licked Sasuke's bottom lip, inviting his lover out to play. Sasuke opened his mouth and their tongue's came together in a swirling dance. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. They made out for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the front door.

Sasuke broke their kiss and sighed. He kissed Naruto, a quick peck, on his lips once again.

"Get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

The couple smiled at each other before Sasuke left their bedroom, heading for the front door. Sasuke answered the door and there stood Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba.

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

"Not much Uchiha. So where's Naruto and Kiseki?" Kiba asked.

"Actually they're both sleeping now." Sasuke answered.

"Sleeping? Why is Naruto sleeping?" Chouji asked, curious.

"Naruto hasn't been sleeping well for a while now. Do you guys want to come in?"

Sasuke stood to the side, allowing his guest entry into the house. He closed the front door and followed his guests to the living room. Before he sat down with his friends though, Sasuke went to his and Naruto's bedroom. He peaked in and saw Naruto was fast asleep, as was Kiseki. He smiled to himself and closed the door quietly. Sasuke went back downstairs and sat with his friends.

"So how come Naruto hasn't been sleeping well?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"He's been…well…since he got out of the hospital he hasn't slept well. He wakes up all through out the night checking on Kiseki."

"Hmmmm, my mom said she used to do that with me when I was a baby. When I asked her why she just said she had new mom syndrome or what ever." Shikamaru stated.

"Care to explain that more?" Sasuke, Chouji, and Kiba asked in unison.

"Ah, fine. My mom said that being a new mom and all, she was nervous about not waking up if I cried for her so she just kept waking up through out the night to check on me."

"So that's it." Sasuke stated, " Naruto's worried about Kiseki needing him and not hearing it if Kiseki cries out for him."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Shikamaru responded.

"Naruto's okay though right? I mean he's not sick or over stressed or anything?" Kiba asked.

"No Kiba. He's just worried." Sasuke said.

The guys stayed and talked with Sasuke for a few hours and then left when it was getting dark. Naruto had been sleeping for three hours now and Sasuke was glad. It was now nine thirty and Sasuke headed up to bed. As he entered the bedroom he saw Naruto's sleeping form curled up. Sasuke put his pajamas on and, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde, crawled into bed beside his sleeping lover.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him close. He kissed his blonde's cheek causing Naruto to roll around so he was now facing Sasuke. Still asleep, Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke, a light smile gracing his lips. Sasuke held him close, inhaling the blonde's scent while slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The Big Day

It was now September twenty eighth, the big day. Sasuke was standing at the alter waiting for Naruto to come down the aisle. His heart was racing but Sasuke couldn't have been happier in that moment knowing he was about to marry the love of his life. Sasuke looked out at the people that had come to his and Naruto's wedding. Their friends, teachers, Tsunade, the pervy sage, and a few others Sasuke didn't know were there along with the photographer that was hired.

As Sasuke looked over the people he saw his son, Kiseki, in the front row being held by a happy Hinata and getting attention from Hinata's younger sister, Hinabi. Sasuke smiled at his son then heard music coming from the speakers. Sasuke looked up and his mouth dropped open. There at the end of the aisle stood Naruto. Somehow the girls had talked Naruto into wearing a kimono. The kimono's sleeves and bottom started out a dark blue at the ends and faded to a pure white around the waist and shoulders, making the chest area of the kimono pure white. He looked absolutely beautiful, an angel from heaven.

Sasuke smiled at his blonde as Naruto slowly approached, a big smile on his own face. When Naruto got to Sasuke he blushed a light pink, entwining his arm with Sasuke's. They smiled at each other then at the one marrying them, Tsunade. Tsunade went through the whole thing without a hitch and when she told Sasuke he could kiss his husband everyone there said 'awwwww'. When Sasuke and Naruto made their way back down the aisle Tsunade yelled out.

"Everyone say hello to Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha!"

Everyone clapped excitedly, standing up, and blowing bubbles over the newlyweds. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a tear falling from his eye. Sasuke smiled at his husband and wiped the tear away, kissing the blonde again. Smiling at each other they walked out of the church and were followed closely by those invited to the reception. When they arrived at an open field filled with flowers, where the reception was being held, there stood a huge canopy tent that covered half of the eighty feet the field was.

Tables and chairs had been set up the previous night and there was one table with two chairs decorated with flowers and ribbons of silver. This is where Sasuke and Naruto sat, looking over their guests. Hinata and Ten-Ten came up to Sasuke and Naruto bringing them Kiseki.

"Ah there's my little guy!" Naruto called happily.

He took Kiseki from Ten-Ten and hugged him close. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his husband and his son, kissing Naruto on the cheek. Hinata took their picture and giggled happily. It's true she still had feelings for Naruto but was glad that he was happy and supported him fully. Naruto handed Kiseki to Sasuke and hugged the two girls. Naruto was so happy and couldn't stop smiling and laughing all day. Everyone came up to Naruto and Sasuke, hugged them, congratulated them, and wished them the best of luck. It was such a wonderful day, the best day Naruto and Sasuke ever had aside from when Kiseki was born.

When everyone had eaten they talked together, some danced, some walked through the field, others played games. Sasuke and Naruto watched all their guests having fun, their son sitting with them, dozing off. Suddenly someone came up to Naruto and Sasuke and started asking questions about Kiseki. This was very un-nerving to the raven and blonde.

"So who's this little guys mother?" the stranger asked.

"You mean who gave birth to him?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on his son's carrier.

"Well yeah, the mom. So where is she?" the stranger asked again.

"I'm the one that gave birth to Kiseki." Naruto answered, getting uneasy.

Kiseki started to wiggle around and soon after opened his eyes. He looked at the stranger who was staring at him and started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry little man." the stranger went to pick Kiseki up but was blocked by Sasuke. Naruto then picked Kiseki up and cradled him to his chest.

"Aw, can't I hold him?" the stranger asked.

Naruto scoffed at the guy. "No!"

"Well why the hell not? You let other people hold him!" the stranger bitched.

"Yeah other people we know. Not total strangers like you!" Sasuke answered.

He was getting pissed now and also got a feeling that this guy was up to something. Apparently Naruto felt the same way because he refused to put Kiseki back in his carrier.

"Sasuke. I'm gonna go look for pervy sage. I'll be back in a sec." with that said Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and walked away to find said sage.

The stranger tried to follow Naruto but was pulled back by Shikamaru who had been watching the whole thing.

"So Sasuke who's your new friend?" the lazy ninja asked.

"Hn. He's no friend of mine. I've never seen him before. I would like to know what he's doing here though. Only certain people were invited to the reception and those certain people are the only one's who received directions to get here." Sasuke stated.

Then Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Shino came up to Shikamaru and Sasuke, surrounding the stranger. The guy looked at the ninja around him nervously. Sasuke saw the guy starting to panic and that's when his suspicion was confirmed. The guy was freaking out because he was up to something and it wasn't working out the way he had planned.

"So tell me what you're after already!" Sasuke demanded dangerously.

"I…I'm not after anything, honest…"

"Bullshit!"

The group of guys turned around and there stood Jiraiya, Naruto standing beside him with Kiseki in his arms still. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde and their son. The stranger seemed to panic when he saw Jiraiya and tried to get away. He was grabbed by Neji though. Jiraiya stepped forward and got a closer look at the guy. He then nodded his head as if confirming something mentally.

"So it is you."

"You know this guy?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. He's been on the run from the law for some time now."

"On the run for what?" Shino asked.

"For stealing and selling off young babies."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and clung to Kiseki. Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around his son and husband. Neji got a tighter grip on the stranger as Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji stepped closer to the guy, in case he tried to make a break for it. The guy was scared now but he still had one last hope…his partner.

"Hey Sasuke!"

The guys turned towards the one that called out Sasuke's name. It was Sakura and she looked pissed. She wasn't alone though. Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, and Hinabi followed close by. The guys looked confused at the girls coming towards them. When the girls reached the guys Sakura pulled some girl they didn't notice before from behind her, throwing her to the ground.

"Sasuke, you know who this bitch is!?" Sakura growled.

Sasuke looked at the girl. She had red hair and dressed in black slacks and pink blouse. She had brown eyes and was about five feet seven inches tall.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life. Why?"

Sakura scoffed. "Because this skank seems to think she's the mother of Kiseki!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled together.

"Heh, sorry Tai. Looks like the plan failed." the girl spoke to the guy.

"Yeah guess you're right Izu." the guy replied.

Suddenly a whole bunch of smoke bombs went off, covering everything and everyone. No one knew what the hell happened but the sight that greeted them after the smoke had cleared was not a good one. Tai had Naruto with a blade to his throat. No one moved, no one breathed. The girl, Izu, was smiling maliciously, a sword pointing at Naruto's heart. Sasuke couldn't believe he had lost his hold on Naruto. Now his husband was in severe danger and he couldn't think of anything to do.

"Well since our identities have been revealed we might as well just demand what we want or blondie here dies. Any questions?" Izu asked.

Sasuke clung to Kiseki, knowing what they wanted was him.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh I'm glad you asked. We want Kiseki Uchiha!" Izu yelled.

"No…" Naruto said out loud.

Everyone looked at him, including Izu. Sasuke handed Kiseki to Sakura and darted behind Izu. With on hit to the base of her neck he knocked her out. Then he turned his gaze to Tai. Tai moved the blade he had against Naruto's neck closer, cutting him slightly. Sasuke froze at the sight of his lovers blood. However Naruto was not just going to stand by as the kidnapped, helpless, victim. Naruto stomped hard on Tai's foot, elbowed him in his stomach, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. Tai landed with a loud thump and didn't get back up.

Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed Naruto. He hugged his husband tightly as Naruto clung onto Sasuke's shirt. Sakura walked towards them then and the two separated. Naruto took Kiseki from her and turned back to Sasuke, tears in his eyes. Sasuke hugged Naruto and his son to him, wiping away Naruto's tears. Kakashi and Gai walked up to Tai and Izu and tied them up.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Tsunade asked, approaching the two teens and their son.

"Y-yeah." Naruto whispered.

Tsunade placed a hand over the cut on Naruto's neck, a green light emanating from it, healing the cut instantly.

"Why don't you two take Kiseki home now. It's getting pretty late."

Sasuke and Naruto agreed, got their son's things together, and left, closely followed by Sakura and the other gennin. Sasuke kept his arm around Naruto while Naruto held onto Kiseki, who had fallen asleep. When they got home Naruto took Kiseki straight to his crib, putting him to bed. After making sure the baby monitor was on Naruto returned to the living room, sitting beside Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde and kissed his head. Their friends sat and talked with them until Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's lap.

It was around midnight that everyone left except the girls. Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were spending the night so Sasuke and Naruto didn't have to worry about getting up with Kiseki through the night. It took a lot of convincing but Naruto finally agreed to it a few days before their wedding. Sasuke carried Naruto to their room after saying good night to the girls. Sasuke laid Naruto in their bed and crawled in afterwards. He covered them both up and then wrapped his arms around his husband before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

A Week To Ourselves

It had been three months since the wedding and Naruto and Sasuke were getting pretty warn out. Even though Kiseki was only five months old he was already walking…and running. Naruto and Sasuke were always chasing Kiseki around the house, afraid he would get hurt. To be honest neither Sasuke or Naruto expected their son to be strong enough to be walking at five months, let alone running. Their son was growing and growing fast.

One day Sakura and Ino volunteered to watch Kiseki for a week. When it was first offered Naruto flat out refused. A little persuading from Sasuke, though, got the girls what they wanted, alone time with the cutest little boy in Konoha. The two girls loved Kiseki so much and enjoyed every second of being with him. When they herd Naruto had agreed to their week long offer they jumped on Naruto, hugging him tightly, thanking him repeatedly.

For the week Sasuke would have alone with Naruto he rented a room at a hot spring hotel just outside the village. Sasuke and Naruto kissed their son good-bye, Naruto getting a little teary eyed as he walked away. Sasuke hugged him close.

"He's going to be fine Naruto. Sakura and Ino would sooner kill themselves than let anything happen to their nephew."

"Yeah, I know that Sasuke, it's just…"

"It's alright. I know. You're still worried about what happened. But you know there are a lot of people in the village keeping an eye on him."

"Yeah, you're right."

Naruto smiled up at his husband, feeling a little better but still missing his son already. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. They arrived twenty minutes later at the hot spring hotel. The bellboy showed them to their suite and left. Sasuke and Naruto unpacked their bags and headed to the hot springs. When they got there no one was in. They smiled at each other and jumped in the steamy water. Sasuke leaned against the side relaxing, eyes closed.

Naruto noticed his husband's eyes were shut and decided to sneak a kiss, just to see the raven's reaction. He quietly swam over to his lover and placed his lips on Sasuke's. The raven opened his eyes abruptly to see a smiling blonde. Sasuke smirked at his lover and pulled Naruto towards him. Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around his raven's neck and his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke kissed Naruto and licked his bottom lip, waiting for admittance. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke slid his tongue inside.

Their tongues danced around together as hands started to caress. Sasuke slid his hands from Naruto's waist to his thighs, rubbing them gently. This caused his blonde to moan into their kiss and the raven to smirk. Sasuke broke their kiss then and began kissing down Naruto's jaw line to his neck. When Sasuke reached the nape of his lovers neck he began to suck and bite at it. Naruto loved the feeling of Sasuke's kisses on his body but soon wanted more.

Naruto had removed his left hand from around Sasuke's neck and slid it down the raven's chest to his dick. As Naruto slid his hand further down Sasuke's body the raven got an erection. Naruto took hold of his love's hard member and began to move his hand up and down the large shaft. Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name in pure ecstasy. Naruto began to kiss up and down Sasuke's neck, stopping when he found his favorite spot. Naruto, never ceasing his hands motions, bit and sucked on the raven's neck.

Sasuke was panting now and was so close to reaching his climax but he wanted to release inside Naruto. He hadn't been able to make love to his blonde in a while and he longed to do so, badly. When Sasuke was just about to release he pulled Naruto's hand away, getting a confused look from his love.

"L-let me in." Sasuke panted.

Naruto smiled at his husband and let Sasuke lift him up a little and slowly lower him onto his raven's swollen member. Naruto gasped as Sasuke entered him. He had almost forgotten how amazing it felt when Sasuke was inside him. Naruto began to move up and down on Sasuke's erection, getting a loud moan from his lover. Naruto moved faster, both him and Sasuke now gasping for breath. Finally Sasuke came inside Naruto and the blonde came in the water.

Naruto removed himself from Sasuke's dick and sat beside his husband. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder as the raven put his arm around the blonde. They smiled peacefully together, relaxing. After a few hours of relaxing in the hot spring they headed up to their room. Since it was ten forty five at night they decided to go to bed early. Turning the television on and climbing into bed the two teens cuddled together and were soon fast asleep.

The next morning Naruto was the first to wake up. He carefully removed himself from his lovers embrace and grabbed a robe. He wrapped it around himself and called room service. He asked for some strawberry tea and then hung up. A few minutes later his tea had arrived and Naruto took it, thanking the bellboy. Naruto poured himself a cup of hot tea and stood by the French doors that led to the balcony porch of their room. He smiled when he felt the warmth of the sun's rays touch his face.

Naruto then turned around and looked at his peacefully sleeping lover. Naruto watched as Sasuke's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. He sighed, content with how their vacation was beginning. Naruto turned back to the bright outdoors and looked out at the brilliantly colored sky. Naruto missed Kiseki but knew he was safe with his aunt Sakura and aunt Ino. Still he couldn't stop thinking about his and Sasuke's son. Lost in his thoughts, Naruto didn't hear Sasuke start to wake up.

The raven opened his eyes to see his husband standing at the French doors, deep in thought. Sasuke stood up and walked up behind Naruto. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke kissed Naruto back then rested his head against his lovers. Together they stood in peaceful silence before Sasuke broke it.

"So what are you thinking about Naruto?"

"A few things, actually."

"What would those things be?"

"Kiseki, how much I miss him, and how much we needed a break."

"Hmm. I see. Well I miss Kiseki too Naruto but we'll be heading home in six days. In the mean time…" Sasuke turned Naruto around so he was now facing the raven, "we still have some things to do."

Naruto laughed.

"And what things would those be Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled seductively and picked Naruto up, carried him to the bed, and laid him down with the raven on top if him.

"These kind of things…"

Sasuke leaned down and kissed his blonde. When he pulled back Naruto giggled a little. He then pulled Sasuke in for another kiss, deepening it to a French kiss. Hands began to wander up and down each others bodies relentlessly. Clothes were then removed and tossed to the side leaving the two teens naked. As their tongues danced together Sasuke entered Naruto, getting a moan from his blonde lover. As Sasuke began to thrust in and out Naruto called out his name in pleasure.

As Sasuke moved faster both lovers reached their climax. Sasuke came inside Naruto as the blonde came onto his husband's torso. Panting for air Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him. As the two tried to regain their breath Naruto sat up and laid on top of Sasuke, capturing the raven's lips with is own. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the younger teens waist, pulling him closer. Naruto then sat up, pulling Sasuke up with him.

They deepened their kiss once again as Naruto took hold of Sasuke's renewed erection. Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name and the blonde started kissing his love's neck. When Sasuke was close to reaching his climax Naruto stopped sliding his hand up and down. He then slowly slid onto Sasuke's hard member, moaning, and causing his raven to call his name. Naruto moved up and down at the same time as moving forward and backward.

Sasuke thought he would go insane from this amazing feeling his lover was making him feel. Soon both lovers climaxed, Sasuke inside Naruto again, and Naruto on Sasuke's chest. Neither was done with the other yet, though. They continued to make love together, trying many different positions. The two were so deeply involved with each other that time didn't matter. When they did finally stop they collapsed onto their bed, gasping for air.

"F-forty…eight…hours…" Naruto managed to say between gasps.

"Heh…guess…we…both…missed this…feeling…"

Naruto laughed, finally getting his breath under control.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him, kissed him, wrapped his arms around the blonde, and fell asleep. Naruto, cuddled against Sasuke's chest, smiled contentedly, before drifting off to sleep like his raven lover.

The next four days were filled with relaxing, kissing, touching, cuddling, and, of course, sex. The two couldn't get enough of each other the entire time they were at the hot spring hotel. When it was time to pack up and head back to Konoha though Sasuke and Naruto couldn't have been more excited. They desperately missed their son now and couldn't wait to see Kiseki's smiling face when they got home.

When hey finally arrived back at their village they rushed to Sakura's house. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited, impatiently, for an answer. Ino opened the door with a surprised 'Oh'. She then smiled at the two, knowing they wanted to see their precious son. She stepped aside to let them in and showed them to Sakura's room. When they got to the pink haired girl's room they entered. Sakura looked up and frowned.

"Oh! The whole week can't be up now can it?" Sakura whined at the two.

In her arms was the smiling bundle of joy, Kiseki. When Kiseki looked up he recognized his parents and started laughing and reaching for Naruto and Sasuke. The couple walked to their son and Naruto picked him up, hugging him close. Sasuke wrapped his arms around both of them, a happy smile on his face. Sasuke and Naruto stayed a while at Sakura's and talked with her and Ino, Kiseki in Sasuke's arms. Around eight thirty the Uchiha family left and headed home.

When they got inside Naruto carried the sleeping Kiseki to his crib and laid him down, covering him with his favorite blanket. Sasuke took care of their luggage and then walked over to his son's crib. He put one arm around Naruto's waist and gently stroked Kiseki's cheek with his other hand. When the two watched their son sleep for a few minutes they decided to get their pajama's on and climbed into bed. Wrapping their arms around each other, Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep, happy to be home and back with their son.

The Nine Tailed Fox

Deep within Naruto the nine tailed fox laughed to himself. He knew full well what Naruto and Sasuke had done for two days straight and found it to be hilarious.

_Guess the kid forgot what I told him already. Hmmm, maybe he just thought it could only happen once? Oh well, this will be interesting to watch. Heh heh heh heh…_

The fox laughed some more and then drifted off to sleep in his prison.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Here We Go Again

It had been a whole year since Naruto and Sasuke got married. Sasuke had turned eighteen in June and Naruto turned seventeen in October. Kiseki was now one year old and stronger than ever. He was developing fast both physically and mentally and his parents couldn't have been happier. It was now December thirtieth and the Uchiha family was just getting over the Christmas celebrations. Once Kiseki was in bed, asleep, Naruto and Sasuke had some 'playtime' before going to sleep themselves. Life was great for the two lovers and couldn't have been happier.

Then, on the night of May eighteenth, it happened. Naruto was in his and Sasuke's room with Kiseki while Sasuke cooked dinner down stairs. When Naruto went to go and get Kiseki's cuppie from the kitchen he smelt what Sasuke was cooking. Naruto stopped in his tracks covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Sasuke looked at his lover confused. He walked up to Naruto to see what was wrong.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Naruto didn't answer. He turned around in a flash and disappeared in the bathroom. Sasuke went to follow Naruto but heard Kiseki, over the baby monitor, start to fuss. Kiseki wanted his cuppie now! Sasuke went upstairs and grabbed Kiseki carrying him back downstairs to his waiting cuppie. Sasuke gave him his cup and placed him in the playpen they had for him in the living room. Sasuke then walked over to the bathroom to check on Naruto. He knocked on the door before going in.

"Naruto? Are you alri…oh shit!"

Sasuke saw Naruto clutching the toilet seat while throwing up. He walked over to him just as Naruto looked up, deathly pale and shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke sat beside him and pulled his lover into his arms. He stroked Naruto's hair, worry for his blonde rising every second.

"Naruto I'm going to take you to Tsunade."

He then picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to the living room. He laid Naruto on the couch and Kiseki saw him. Sasuke grabbed the phone and dialed in Sakura's number. He waited for an answer.

"Come on, come on!" Sasuke started pacing until Sakura picked up just as Kiseki started to cry.

"Kiseki what's wrong?" Sasuke went over to his son and picked him up, trying to calm him down.

"Hello?" came Sakura's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Sakura! I need you to come over here as fast as you can! I have to take Naruto to Tsunade and I need you to watch Kiseki!" Sasuke practically shouted through the phone in his panic.

"Alright Sasuke, I'll be right over!" Sakura said hanging up her phone.

Sasuke threw the phone onto a chair and went to Naruto's side. His lover had a hand over his mouth, his face paler than before, his eyes shut tight. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek as Kiseki cried harder. Kiseki knew something was wrong with his mom and he was scared. Sasuke kissed his son's head whispering in his ear that Naruto would be fine.

"Dammit Sakura hurry up!" Sasuke said out loud, desperate for his friend to hurry.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door until it was flung open. In came a panting Sakura.

"Sasuke! What happened? What's going on?"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke taking Kiseki from him. Then she saw Naruto lying on the couch. Her eyes widened as she took in his pale face and shaking body.

"Sasuke what's wrong with Naruto?"

"I don't know. That's why I have to get him to Tsunade!"

Sasuke grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Naruto in it and picked him up. He then turned to Sakura and spoke to her.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Would you turn everything off in the kitchen for me?"

"Yeah sure, just get Naruto some help!"

With that Sasuke bolted out the front door, Naruto held tightly in his arms. Sasuke ran all the way to the Hokage tower and up to Tsunade's office. Sasuke kicked the door open and startled Tsunade and Shizune. They looked up from their work about to yell until they saw Naruto.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked, approaching the suffering teen.

"I don't know. He was fine one minute and the next he was in the bathroom throwing up!" Sasuke answered in a panic.

"Let's get him to the hospital!" Tsunade commanded.

They left Hokage tower, rushing to the hospital. When they arrived Tsunade took Naruto from Sasuke and carried him into a room. Sasuke went to follow but was held back by Shizune. Sasuke looked at her pleadingly but Shizune just shook her head 'no'. Sasuke sat down in the waiting area, his face in his hands. He was scared, terrified, that something horrible was going to happen to Naruto for the second time in a year and seven months. The last time being when Kiseki was born in July.

When two hours passed Tsunade finally came back out. Sasuke stood up and went over to her hoping to high heaven that Naruto was alright. Tsunade looked Sasuke straight in the eyes before smiling gently.

"Naruto is alright now Sasuke…but he's not very happy with you though." Tsunade chuckled a little after the last part.

"What do you mean? Why is he mad at me? What did I do?" Sasuke asked seriously confused, his worry ebbing away slowly.

"Heh heh heh…you'll find out soon enough." Tsunade giggled.

Just as Sasuke was about to ask her what she was talking about Naruto entered the waiting area, blanket still wrapped around himself. When Sasuke saw the blonde looking better he ran over to him. When the raven went to put his arms around his blonde, Naruto glared at him.

"You stay away from me!" Naruto growled.

"Wha-? Naruto what did I do?" Sasuke was so confused and he didn't like it. He wanted answers, "Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sasuke said glaring at Tsunade.

Tsunade laughed before answering.

"Ahem Well Sasuke, um, heh heh, Naruto is pregnant again." Tsunade said and laughed at the look on Sasuke's face.

"Y-you're kidding right? How far…?" Sasuke asked, actually scared of the answer.

"Hmmm, four and a half months already." Tsunade interrupted.

Sasuke and Shizune's jaws dropped open in surprise. That was definitely not the answer the raven was expecting.

"B-but there wasn't any…I mean…he doesn't look…" Sasuke struggled to speak as his gaze fell onto his husband. Naruto was glaring at him still.

Seeing confusion, shock, concern, and happiness play across his husbands face, Naruto sighed and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised that he wasn't glaring at him still but wrapped his arms around his blonde all the same.

"I didn't think it could happen a second time." Sasuke whispered, more to himself than anyone else, happy at the very unexpected news.

"Yeah well you weren't the only one. I didn't think it could've happened again either." Naruto answered Sasuke, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Hmmm, I guess the only one who would know for sure how many times Naruto can get pregnant would be the nine tailed fox right?" Shizune said.

"Yeah that's true…guess I'll ask the bastard." with that Naruto closed his eyes as his body went limp in Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke picked him up, again bridal style, and carried him over to the couch in the room. Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune were then left to wait patiently for Naruto's return.

The Fox's Cell

Naruto arrived outside the fox's cell, glaring at the nine tailed beast. The fox just smirked at Naruto and laughed a little.

"And what do I owe this visit young kit?" the fox asked, knowing full well what the pregnant teen was there for.

"I want to know why you didn't mention the little fact that I could get pregnant a second time!!" Naruto shouted at the fox, aggravated.

"Heh heh heh, yes, I did forget to mention that little detail didn't I? Oh well, what's done is done young kit. You can't undo a pregnancy…unless you kill the child that is."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing in the large chamber.

"Relax kit. I know you wouldn't I was just making a point. Anyway, is that all?"

"No, that's not all! Twice is the limit right? This won't happen again right?" Naruto persisted.

The fox laughed again.

"Ah, sorry kit but there really is no limit to getting pregnant."

"No you dumbass!! Me! I was referring to me not regular, female pregnancies!"

"Yes, I know that. I was talking about you."

"Y-you serious?!" Naruto stuttered.

"That's right. If you and you're husband continue to have sex without protection then you're just going to keep getting pregnant."

Naruto sighed, "Figures…"

Back to the outside

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shizune staring at him expectantly. He sat up slowly and looked at his husband. Then he was bombarded with questions from the three. Naruto held his hands up to silence them before saying three words directly at Sasuke.

"You're getting fixed."

Sasuke's mouth fell open in disbelief at what his lover had just told him. Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other then at Naruto. Naruto was staring at Sasuke's shocked face.

"What?!" Sasuke finally choked out.

"You heard me. Either get fixed or condoms, take your pick."

"Um, Naruto? What did the fox say?" Shizune asked.

"The fox said there is no limit to getting pregnant which brings us back to Sasuke. Which are you going to choose?" Naruto answered in an annoyed tone.

"I…wha…I…fi?…Huh?!" Sasuke stuttered.

"Well if you get fixed we won't have to buy condoms all the time…" Naruto thought for a moment, "I'm not getting pregnant for a third time Sasuke. The first time hurt like hell and now…well…no choice really."

"Hey, lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Yes Shizune?"

"Is Naruto going to have a boy or girl this time?"

"Naruto is going to have a girl this time."

"Oh shit…" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time, sudden dread befalling the two.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Tsunade asked the two.

"Try and picture what our daughter is going to look like." Sasuke mumbled, resting his head on Naruto's lap.

"Um, okay…"

Tsunade closed her eyes and pictured Sasuke and Naruto's daughter to be born. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and stared at the boys.

"She'd be drop dead gorgeous!" Tsunade stated.

"Exactly…" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison again, terrified of all the guys that would be chasing after their daughter when she got older.

The couple sighed. Then Sasuke placed his head against Naruto's torso, feeling their daughter moving around, listening to her heart beat. He smiled happily. Naruto stroked Sasuke's raven hair as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Tsunade and Shizune watched the couple before them with smiles on their faces. They really were perfect together. When Sasuke was content of hearing his daughter he lifted his head up to Naruto's and planted his lips on the blonde's softly.

Naruto sighed into the kiss before kissing Sasuke back. He was still mad about getting pregnant for the second time but really couldn't blame Sasuke for it. He did however blame the fox for not telling him he was capable of having more than one kid.

_Well, as long as it's with Sasuke I don't mind. I'm just not looking forward to the due date. The first time with Kiseki hurt and scared me enough…but Sasuke wasn't with me then. He is now and as long as he's by my side I know I'll be able to handle this…hopefully._

"Naruto?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name.

"Hm?"

Naruto looked up and saw it was Sasuke that called to him.

"I…uh…I'm sorry but I'm still happy about this." Sasuke said to his lover.

Naruto sighed before responding.

"I know Sasuke, I am too, it's just…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he wrapped his arms around his torso, feeling his daughter moving around.

Sasuke looked at his husband and reached up, stroking the blonde's cheek.

"It's just what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I…when Kiseki was being born I was scared. It hurt more than it should have and then Tsunade said that something was wrong. I lost consciousness before Kiseki was born and when I woke up a few days later Tsunade said I was lucky to be alive. That made me panic, thinking something had happened to Kiseki. When Tsunade brought him into me I cried, relieved to see he was okay. I don't want that to happen again, not to our daughter."

Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, silently. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the scared blonde onto his lap. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke tightly, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. Tsunade and Shizune watched the couple before them, concerned. Both being medical ninja they had a very strong feeling that Naruto would suffer like he did when he was giving birth to Kiseki. This time though both of them would keep a close eye on the pregnant blonde, just in case.

It was around eleven thirty when Sasuke and Naruto returned home. When they walked through the door Naruto was pulled into a tight hug, his vision blocked by pink hair. When Sakura pulled back she looked from Sasuke to Naruto waiting for an explanation to what had happened.

"Um, well, Naruto is…"

"I'm pregnant…again."

Sakura's mouth fell open and then began hopping up and down in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what you're having yet? When are you due?" Sakura squeaked in excitement.

"It's a girl, Sakura." Sasuke responded looking at Naruto.

"Oh really? That's wonderful! Just imagine what she'll look like when she's older! With both of your looks combined she's bound to be absolutely gorgeous! She'll definitely be popular with the boys…"

"YES Sakura, we know!" Sasuke interrupted, anger bubbling inside him at the mere thought of a bunch of guys chasing his little girl.

"Sakura, where's Kiseki?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Kiseki is sound asleep. I only just managed to calm him down around ten. He should have no trouble slee…"

"Maa…" came a quiet voice from the baby monitor.

Naruto looked at it and smiled. Kiseki heard his mom's voice and wanted to see him. Naruto was exhausted and wanted to see Kiseki and get to bed. He leaned against Sasuke, resting his head on his husband's shoulder. When Naruto did this Sasuke looked at him. He noticed how tired Naruto looked and wrapped his arms around his blonde. Naruto closed his eyes, his exhaustion taking it's toll.

"Sakura, thanks for your help but Naruto needs to get some rest now."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Naruto! I'll head home then. If you need anything call me and ask okay? I want to help out as much as I can." Sakura responded, heading for the front door.

Sasuke nodded to her and Sakura left closing the door behind her.

"Sasuke, let's get to bed okay?"

"Sure thing Naruto."

The couple headed up to their room to see a bright, blue eyed and black haired Kiseki staring at them. Naruto walked over to his son and picked him up, holding him close. Kiseki wrapped his little arms around Naruto's neck.

"Maa…" Kiseki whispered, falling asleep once more.

Naruto laid Kiseki back in his crib as Sasuke came up behind him, picking him up, and carried him to their bed. When Naruto was comfortable Sasuke climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms around his blonde, both falling asleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: 

Hayaku Means Early

Naruto was now seven months pregnant with his and Sasuke's little girl. He had trouble with eating certain foods like before but it seemed certain foods smells would cause him to get sick before even tasting the food itself. It didn't take long for news to spread to Sasuke's and Naruto's friends that the blonde was pregnant again. Soon enough everyone was stopping by to check on Naruto, bring over food, buying presents for the new baby and Kiseki, and just hanging out.

Normally Naruto wouldn't mind seeing everyone drop by but he wasn't getting much sleep and that made him feel horrible. He was exhausted all the time and even snapped at a few friends, namely Kiba, for being too loud or annoying. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't getting enough sleep and had tried to keep their friends from visiting so much but they wouldn't listen.

Then news came that all the rookie nine teams and Gai's team were to go on week long missions, excluding Sasuke and Naruto obviously. Naruto knew Tsunade did that so the others wouldn't visit for a while, giving him a chance to get some sleep at last. He was laying in bed watching TV, relaxing, when Sasuke came in with Kiseki.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hi." Naruto answered in a quiet voice, tired. He smiled at his son and husband.

Sasuke returned Naruto's smile with his own and walked over to him. He sat down beside Naruto and Kiseki crawled up close to Naruto's side. Naruto stroked his son's silky black hair that he inherited from his father. The raven kissed Naruto on his head and wrapped an arm around him. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing contently.

"So how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I'm tired but all in all I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll head back down stairs and finish making lunch. If you need anything call me Naruto, alright?"

Naruto giggled a little.

"Yeah, okay. I love you." Naruto smiled at his husband.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's lips softly.

He picked up Kiseki and left the bedroom. Soon after Naruto fell asleep and dreamed of what his and Sasuke's little girl would look like. A few hours later Naruto woke up from a sharp pain in his side. He gasped from it hurting so much. He laid still for a minute hoping that would help make it go away. It didn't. The pain increased causing Naruto to cry out. He was gasping for breath as sweat began to run down his face. Finally he screamed out Sasuke's name, clutching his abdomen in fear.

Sasuke was in the living room playing with Kiseki when he heard Naruto scream out his name. Both Sasuke and Kiseki looked up in fear. Sasuke picked Kiseki up and put him in his playpen before running upstairs. He threw open the bedroom door and saw Naruto clutching his torso. Fear built up so fast in Sasuke as he ran over to Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto called weakly between gasps of pain.

"I'm right here Naruto." Sasuke answered, stroking the blonde's hair.

Naruto was drenched in sweat and needed to get to the hospital. Sasuke picked him up and carried him to the living room. He laid him down on the couch and grabbed the phone dialing Tsunade's number. She picked up immediately.

"Tsunade speaking."

"Tsunade! It's Sasuke, look something's wrong with Naruto he's in a lot of pain right now and…"

"Sasuke slow down! Alright I'll send Shizune over there now to get Kiseki. When she gets there get Naruto to the hospital! I'll meet you there! You understand?"

"Y-yes…" Sasuke answered and hung up the phone, tears forming in his eyes.

He took a blanket from the closet in the living room and wrapped Naruto in it. Sasuke was shaking while tears flowed freely down his face in fear and worry. Then there was a loud knock on the front door and Shizune stepped inside.

"Sasuke! Take Naruto to the hospital now! I'll get Kiseki!"

"Right."

Sasuke picked Naruto up and rushed out the door. He got his husband to the hospital in record time. He saw Tsunade waiting right outside. He ran up to her, gasping for air. Tsunade took Naruto from Sasuke's arms just as Shizune ran up with Kiseki. Tsunade bolted inside the hospital and headed to an empty room. Shizune handed Kiseki over to Sasuke and followed in after Tsunade. Sasuke went after her but was held back by some nurses who knew about Sasuke and Naruto's marriage and son and now their daughter.

He looked at them for the briefest of moments and then down the, now empty, hallway where Tsunade and Shizune disappeared with his husband and Kiseki's mom. Kiseki then started to cry. Sasuke walked over to a chair and sat down, his son on his lap. Sasuke hugged him close in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't work. Once again Kiseki knew something was wrong with his mom, he was, after all, an extremely smart baby.

"Maa…" Kiseki called through his sobs.

"Shhhh, it's okay Kiseki. Naruto's alright. I promise you he's alright." Sasuke whispered to his son, rocking Kiseki back and forth.

"Maa!" Kiseki cried out louder, clinging to Sasuke's shirt with one hand, those big, sad, bright blue eyes filled with tears, and pointed down the hall with his other hand.

The saddened look his son had on his face made Sasuke's heart break. He hugged Kiseki tightly to himself as he lost control of himself and broke down, tears flowing down his face while he listened to Kiseki's sobbing breaths as he called out for Naruto over and over again.

It was nine o'clock when Sasuke got Naruto to the hospital and now it was two in the morning. Kiseki eventually cried himself to sleep around midnight and Sasuke had been watching him sleep for two hours. He only wished he could fall asleep and wake up to find this whole thing was just a horrible nightmare. He knew it wasn't though. He knew Naruto was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help his beloved husband. Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Sasuke's head shot from his son's sleeping form in time to see Shizune walking towards him. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, fearing the worst. With every step Shizune took his heart beat quickened and his breath seemed to come in gusts.

"Sasuke…"

"Please…please tell me he's alright…please…" Sasuke begged, a new wave of tears falling from his onyx eyes.

"Yes Sasuke, Naruto is okay and so is your daughter. We don't know what the cause of it was but we'll be keeping a close eye on him from now on." Shizune answered.

"Does that mean he'll have to stay in the hospital for…"

"The remainder of the pregnancy, yes." Shizune interrupted.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. He was glad Naruto was alright but wanted to bring Naruto back home. At the moment though Sasuke wanted to see his husband.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Sure. I'll stay with Kiseki if you'd like."

Sasuke looked at his sleeping son.

"Yeah but if he wakes up could you bring him to me?"

"Absolutely." Shizune smiled reassuringly, " Naruto is in room 217."

Sasuke nodded and walked towards room 217. When he got there he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He looked at the bed and there lay Naruto. The first thing Sasuke noticed was that his love was breathing normally and looked peaceful. He walked over to his blonde and smiled down at him weakly. Suddenly Naruto began to stir. The blonde opened his blue eyes to see his husband standing beside him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke, his voice weak and barely audible.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke struggled to say as he fought to hold his tears back.

Before answering Naruto shifted carefully to one side of the bed, making room for Sasuke to lay beside him. Sasuke slid into the bed next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his blonde, holding him close. Naruto clung on to Sasuke's shirt as he rested his head against the raven's chest. When both were comfortable Naruto answered Sasuke's question.

"I'm okay now." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair absentmindedly, taking in his lover's scent and loving every moment of it.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto." Sasuke said before he and Naruto fell asleep in each other's embrace.

--

It had been a week since the incident had happened. Naruto was getting better and wanted to go home. Tsunade wouldn't let him though in case something else happened. Naruto wasn't too happy with her decision but got over it. The only reason he got over it was because Sasuke had stayed with him the whole time and so did their son. Kiseki clung to Naruto pretty much the entire time, which started the moment Kiseki woke up the day after the incident.

Sasuke thought it was the cutest thing and couldn't help but laugh every time someone tried to hold him. Kiseki would yell 'no' and wrap his little arms around Naruto's neck, causing the blonde to laugh as well. Shizune tended to go to restaurants all over the village and bring the Uchiha family breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, and drinks. She even bought a miniature refrigerator to hold the cold drinks, desserts, and left over's.

Tsunade checked on Naruto a few times every day and always found Kiseki in his arms while Sasuke had his arms around both the blonde and his son. She couldn't help but smile at the family before her. She couldn't believe a love as strong as Sasuke's and Naruto's existed and yet here it was before her very eyes. She was so happy for them. After the two had been alone for so long they definitely deserved to be happy and they were happy with each other.

"Hey Sasuke could you…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as a gasp escaped his lips, his arms wrapping around his abdomen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, instantly starting to panic, "Are you okay?"

"I…I thin-AH!" Naruto was once again cut off from finishing his sentence.

Naruto was clutching his torso as pain shot through his body once again. He yelled out as sweat started to form on his brow.

"S-Sasuke…g-get tsu-Tsunade…" Naruto struggled getting the words out.

"Tsunade!!" Sasuke yelled.

Within seconds speedy footsteps were heard in the hall as the door to room 217 was thrown open. There stood Tsunade, breathless. She looked at Naruto whose face was red and breathing heavily. She rushed to him, closely followed by Shizune.

"Sasuke take Kiseki and go to the waiting area now!" Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto. When he was about to argue with Tsunade she spoke again.

"Sasuke go now! I'll send Shizune to get you after I know what's going on! Until then find someone who'll look after Kiseki if it's what I think it is. Now get moving!"

Tsunade, Shizune, and two other medical ninja picked Naruto up and placed him on a stretcher. He was then wheeled to another room where Tsunade made her diagnosis of the situation. While Sasuke was in the waiting room he couldn't help but pace, Kiseki, watching his progress, was on the verge of tears. Sasuke sensed this and made his way over to his son. He scooped him up and hugged him tight.

"Maa…" Kiseki wept onto his fathers shoulder.

"It's alright Kiseki…it's alright."

Tsunade had made her diagnosis and concluded it was time. Naruto was in labor and he was not happy. He kept yelling at everyone in the room with him, demanding that one of them go and get his Sasuke. No one would listen to him though…that is until he punched one of the medical ninja in the room out cold.

"Dammit! Shizune go and get Sasuke now!" Tsunade yelled.

"Right away!" Shizune responded and bolted out the door.

Naruto screamed in pain, gasping for air, face flushed crimson, and drenched in sweat. Tsunade knew it hurt Naruto to give birth the natural way, well as natural as you can get for a guy that is, but he had to push harder and he wasn't too willing to do so.

"Naruto you have to push now okay. You can do this." Tsunade said to the blonde.

"N-no, I can't, I can't…" Naruto yelled out as tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Yes you can, I know you can."

"It hurts too much!!" Naruto screamed, "I want Sasuke! Where's Sasuke?!"

"He's coming Naruto. Shizune went to get him, now push!" Tsunade commanded.

Naruto pushed as hard as he could, gasping for air at the same time. He wanted this pain to end, to go away and never come back.

_I swear I'm gonna fucking kill Sasuke after this!!_ Naruto screamed inside his mind.

Now normally Naruto wouldn't have blamed Sasuke for the second pregnancy. It was the foxes fault for not telling him he could get pregnant more than once. At that particular time though Naruto wanted to murder his husband for knocking him up and putting him through this ordeal, this extremely painful ordeal.

With Shizune

Shizune had run all the way to the waiting area and found Sasuke with Kiseki in his arms. She rushed over to him, breathless.

"Sasuke!!" Shizune shouted at him.

"What? What is it? Is Naruto alright?" Sasuke panicked worse than before.

"Er, well he's, uh, he's giving birth now!" Shizune stuttered.

"WHAT?! NOW?!"

"Yes! Now!" Shizune then turned to the receptionist at the front desk, "Please watch Kiseki until Mr. Uchiha comes back for him alright?"

The receptionist nodded and took Kiseki into her arms and watched as Sasuke and Shizune ran down the hall to the delivery room. When they arrived they burst through the door to be greeted with a screaming Naruto as he continued to push. Sasuke ran to his side and took hold of one of the blonde's hands. Naruto looked over at the raven and felt both relief and anger flow through his body at once.

"Naruto you're almost there! Come on one more push, you can do it!" Tsunade called to the panting blonde.

Unable to speak anymore, Naruto did what Tsunade asked and pushed as hard as he could. Suddenly the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Naruto fell back against the bed, exhausted. He was drenched in sweat and panting hard but forced himself to sit up again. He struggled a few seconds before Sasuke helped him. Naruto leaned against Sasuke and looked for his new baby. Tsunade had the newborn in her arms, checking her over.

When she deemed everything was okay she turned around, took the pink blanket held out by Shizune, wrapped the baby in it, and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Congratulations you two, here's your baby girl." Tsunade said handing Naruto his newborn daughter.

As Naruto held his daughter in his arms he cried. She was so beautiful and so small. As she opened her eyes Naruto saw that she, like her older brother, had his eyes. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently. Sasuke looked at his new baby girl in awe. He thought she was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen in his entire life. He gently stroked her face with his fingers as he leaned in and kissed Naruto deeply. As he pulled away he looked Naruto right in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke whispered to his husband as he started to cry out of pure happiness.

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's and smiled at him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover and baby daughter. Sasuke had always wanted to revive his clan and take revenge on his older brother, Itachi. When Sasuke fell in love with Naruto though he knew the revival of his clan would be impossible. Then Naruto surprised everyone by getting pregnant with Kiseki, Sasuke's son, and now Naruto gave him a daughter. The things Sasuke wanted most in his life had been given to him and by his one true love. For that Sasuke would always be thankful towards Naruto.

"So what are you gonna name her you guys?" Shizune blurted out.

"Hmmm…" Sasuke thought for a moment, "How about Yuki?"

"No, that name is way to common." Tsunade stated.

"I know…" Naruto spoke up and everyone went silent, "Hayaku. We should name her Hayaku."

Naruto looked up from his daughter for the first time since Tsunade placed her in his arms.

"Huh…that suits her quite nicely since she was two months early." Tsunade stated.

"Hayaku means early right?" the medic ninja that was still conscious asked.

"That's right." Sasuke answered, "That name really does suit her Naruto. I love it."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed his blonde again. After ten minutes Tsunade had to take Hayaku to the nursery while Naruto was brought back to his room, 217. Sasuke lay beside Naruto in the bed, watching his blonde lover sleeping peacefully. Shizune brought in Kiseki, who was fast asleep, and put him in the playpen she bought for them. Sasuke smiled at her and she smiled back as she left, closing the door silently behind her. The raven haired teen then laid his head on the pillow and was soon fast asleep himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Everyone, Meet Hayaku

Tsunade kept Naruto in the hospital for a week before finally letting him go home with his husband, son, and new baby girl, Hayaku. Sasuke carried Kiseki and Naruto carried Hayaku. They walked home in silence, content with the quiet love between them. Kiseki kept trying to see his new baby sister by leaning towards her. Sasuke and Naruto laughed every time he did this, it was so cute. Just before they got home they heard someone call their names.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" called the voice.

The lovers turned around to see TenTen and Hinata running towards them. Sasuke and Naruto sighed at the same time. It looked like they wouldn't be able to spend time with their new baby girl by themselves.

"Hey you guys! How have you been?" TenTen gasped out.

"We've been worried about you Naruto. How are you doing?" Hinata gasped out like TenTen.

"Hey wait a minute! Naruto you're thin again? But I thought you were…"

"I was TenTen." then Naruto turned toward the girls. They gasped as their eyes widened.

"Oh, Naruto! She's beautiful!" Hinata stated.

"Gorgeous…" TenTen trailed off.

"Thanks you guys. But I did have some help you know." Naruto responded giggling a bit.

The girls blushed a deep red at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke having sex. Suddenly both girls turned around trying to hide nose bleeds. Sasuke chuckled a little knowing what the two girls had just imagined. Kiseki looked from his father to his mom to the two girls, wondering just what the hell was going on. Then Kiseki heard his sister make a cute cooing sound and looked at her.

"Daa…" Kiseki said and pointed to his baby sister.

Sasuke looked at Kiseki and then to where he was pointing and smiled. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto turned towards him as Sasuke nodded towards Kiseki. Naruto looked at his son.

"What is it Kiseki?" Naruto asked.

"Maa…Maa…bay-e…I want see bay-e." Kiseki said.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at their son. Naruto brought Hayaku closer to her brother, earning big blue eyes to widen in curiosity and amazement. Kiseki then reached out slowly and gently touched his sister's cheek. Hayaku looked at her brother for a few seconds and then took hold of his finger. Kiseki let her, seeing how small her hands were, small but strong. Kiseki then smiled happily at his baby sister and looked at his parents.

"Maa, Daa, bay-e! bay-e has my fin-er!" Kiseki said out to his parents, laughing.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled at Kiseki and then at each other. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Kiseki's forehead.

"Are you going to be a good big brother Kiseki?" Naruto asked his son, smiling.

When Hayaku let go of her brothers finger he clapped happily.

"Yah, yah, I be gooh bruder! I be gooh bruder!" Kiseki chanted.

When Ten-Ten and Hinata turned back around they couldn't help but giggle at how cute Kiseki was.

"So where's everyone else? Did they come back today too?" Sasuke asked the girls.

"Ah, yes they did." TenTen answered.

"How come you're not with your teams then?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, w-we didn't unpack a-as soon as we got home. We came straight here after dropping our things off." Hinata responded.

"Oh, okay."

"Look I don't want to sound rude or anything but I need to get Naruto and Hayaku home. They need to rest." Sasuke announced.

"You named her Hayaku? That's an adorable name!" the girls spoke at the same time.

"Thanks." Naruto said, "Well, we'll see you two later then."

"Sure thing. Let us know when you're up for company Naruto. We'll also tell the others to stay away." TenTen assured.

"Thanks Tenten." Sasuke responded.

"It's no problem. We'll see you guys later, oh, and take lots of pictures of Hayaku for us!" Hinata responded.

"We will Hinata." Naruto promised with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto headed home again. When they got there they brought Kiseki and Hayaku up to their room. Once the kids were asleep, which only took a few minutes, Naruto climbed into bed and Sasuke followed soon after. A few minutes after Naruto put his head on his pillow he was fast asleep with Sasuke's arms wrapped around him. Sasuke stayed up until eight thirty watching TV and cuddling Naruto. When he started to doze off Sasuke turned the TV off and laid against his sleeping blonde.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find that Naruto wasn't next to him. He sat up and looked around their room. He saw Naruto in the rocking chair with Hayaku laying against his left arm and chest and Kiseki laying against his right arm and chest, rocking back and forth, smiling contently. Sasuke couldn't pull his eyes away from his family, a loving smile crossing his features. Sasuke then took his camera from the night stand drawer and aimed the lens at his precious treasures.

He snapped the picture and Naruto looked up. When he saw Sasuke smiling at him with the camera in hand he giggled slightly. Sasuke stood up and walked over to his family. He leaned down and kissed Naruto gently on his lovers soft, warm lips. He then kissed Kiseki and Hayaku on their heads lightly. Kiseki looked up at his dad and waved with a big smile on his cute little face. He then reached up to Sasuke who picked him up and hugged him tight.

"What would you like for breakfast Naruto?"

"Hmmmm, how about ramen?"

"Ramen this early in the morning?" Sasuke asked, exasperated.

"Yeah! Oh, and strawberry tea!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke sighed.

"Alright…do you want me to make a bottle for Hayaku?"

"No, I'll do it. You're making breakfast remember?"

Sasuke laughed.

"Daa, Daa, I hungy." Kiseki said as he tugged on Sasuke's pajama shirt.

"Okay Kiseki let's head downstairs. Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed Naruto?"

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Besides it's not like I'm still weak from giving birth…which reminds me."

Naruto stood up, Hayaku still asleep in his arms. He walked over to the dresser and picked up a brochure. He walked back to Sasuke and handed him the brochure with an evil smirk.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Er, n-no…" Sasuke answered a little worried about what his husband was going to say.

"You don't? Well this brochure will help jog your memory then."

Naruto turned around and headed out of the room. Sasuke followed him shortly after, the brochure still in his hand. He went down stairs and into the kitchen where Naruto sat feeding Hayaku. He put Kiseki in his high chair and looked at the cover of the paper booklet. As soon as he read the title his jaw dropped to the floor.

Vasectomy information brochure

If you don't want anymore kids

Or your wife doesn't want to get

Pregnant call:

1-800-542-vase

He looked at Naruto in disbelief. It took the raven a few minutes to speak but eventually managed to choke out a sentence.

"Y-you we-were s-s-serious?" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Of course I was. I told you the same day I found out I was pregnant with Hayaku, you're getting fixed." Naruto stated with out looking at Sasuke.

"B-but you said it was either th-this or condoms!"

"Yes I did, but condoms aren't always reliable, which Tsunade pointed out to me a few days ago."

_So it's **her** fault!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Sasuke groaned as he began making breakfast. He must have sighed a hundred times by the time breakfast was ready. Naruto laid Hayaku in her wheelie basinet beside him. As Sasuke put Naruto's ramen in front of him he was pulled into a kiss by his blonde. Sasuke was a little surprised but kissed him back all the same. They made out for five minutes before Naruto broke their kiss. He smiled at Sasuke reassuringly who sighed one more time before sitting down to eat his breakfast, knowing Naruto wouldn't be swayed from this decision easily.

After the Uchiha family had all eaten their breakfast Naruto cleaned up while Sasuke waited for him with Kiseki and Hayaku in the living room. It took Naruto ten minutes to get everything taken care of and then joined his family. He sat beside Sasuke who was holding Hayaku. Kiseki climbed onto Naruto's lap to look at his sister again. He smiled at her and then looked up at Naruto.

"Maa?"

"Hm? What is it Kiseki?"

"Telley, Maa, telley."

Naruto giggled at how cute his son was.

"Alright, Kiseki, let's watch telley."

Naruto picked up the remote to the TV and clicked the on button. Dragon Tales was on and Kiseki clapped happily. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at their son. A few minutes later Sasuke laid Hayaku in her basinet and Naruto laid against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him onto his lap, snuggling him close. After a half hour passed by Naruto was sound asleep. As Sasuke looked at his sleeping lover he caressed Naruto's silky blonde hair. Unable to hold back any longer, he leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips gently.

The blonde stirred awake from the feel of his raven's lips. He opened his blue eyes and found his husband staring down at him. They smiled at each other as Sasuke leaned in for a more passionate kiss. When the raven's lips touched his blonde's he gently nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde willingly parted his lips and felt his husband's tongue slip inside. Sasuke's tongue wandered around Naruto's moist, warm, cavern and was loving every second of it. He soon felt Naruto's tongue massage his own and did the same thing back.

Then a knock interrupted the married couple's make out session. The lovers broke their kiss and sighed. Naruto went to stand up but was grabbed around the waist by Sasuke. The raven then picked his blonde up and carried him to the door, getting a giggle from Naruto. The blonde wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and kissed him again. Sasuke and Naruto laughed together as the raven opened the door. They looked at who was standing before them.

It was some stranger neither of the two teens had ever seen before. Naruto, still in Sasuke's arms, looked at this person confused and so did Sasuke. This person was a woman. She had red-orange hair, grey eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was five feet four inches tall.

"Um, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"My name is Kita. I came here to see if the rumor was true."

"What rumor?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke put Naruto down and stepped in front of him. The women called Kita answered.

"The rumor that Sasuke Uchiha has a child. If you do in fact have a child Sasuke you should start training him or her now."

"For what?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"To use sharingan of course! It has always been the villages deepest hope that the Uchiha clan would be replenished! The Uchiha clan is the village's most prestigious family and strongest!" the woman stated.

Sasuke glared at her. Then he felt Naruto grip onto the back of his shirt.

"What does it matter whether I have a kid or not?"

"Well the village has a right to see the newest member of the Uchiha clan of course." the woman smiled sweetly.

Sasuke wanted to kick the shit out of the woman before him. She was making his kids sound like side show freaks to be seen at a fair or carnival. He clenched his fists and was about to raise them when Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was curious as to why Naruto moved in front of him.

"Look lady, It's no one's business whether or not Sasuke has a child." Naruto growled dangerously at the woman.

The woman could sense Naruto's hostility and backed up slightly.

"Why is this any concern of yours? This is between the village, Sasuke, and his wife."

"How the hell do you even know I'm married?" Sasuke snapped.

"That was another rumor going around but I heard some friends of yours talking about the wedding and the reception."

"Still not your damn business!" Naruto yelled.

That was when Kiseki came to the door.

"Maa?"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kita turned towards Kiseki. The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh he's adorable!" She went to step inside the house and made to grab Kiseki when Naruto scooped him up.

"Don't you dare come near my son!" he growled.

"Your son? How is he your son? He looks nothing like you!" The woman yelled.

"Shut your mouth now!" Sasuke demanded.

"But…"

"Get the hell away from my house before I have you arrested for trespassing and attempted kidnapping."

"I wasn't trying to…" The woman tried to say in a panic.

"Leave!" Sasuke ordered, his voice low and dangerous.

The woman gulped, turned around, and left. She headed back into the village scared out of her mind. Still she had found out about Sasuke and Naruto's son and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, Kiseki clinging to his Maa for dear life. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his husband and son, closing the door in the process.

"Sasuke, what if that woman tells everyone about Kiseki? What if someone tries to take him? What if…?"

"Naruto, no one is going to take Kiseki or Hayaku away from us. I promise." Sasuke interrupted his panic stricken lover. He leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead in reassurance.

Sasuke led Naruto back to the couch. Once they were sitting down Sasuke took Kiseki from Naruto's arms as Hayaku started to fuss. Naruto picked her up and held her close, rocking her gently in his arms. Kiseki fell asleep in Sasuke's arms a little while later. The raven covered his son up with his favorite baby blanket. The phone began ringing and Naruto stood up to get it after laying Hayaku back in her basinet.

"Uchiha residence, Naruto here." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Uh, used to be Uzumaki until I got married, why? Who is this?" Naruto asked a little pissed at the sudden rude tone of the unknown caller.

"Why are you at Sasuke Uchiha's house? Are you annoying that boy and his family?" the unknown caller yelled.

That was a mistake on the caller's part. Sasuke had herd what was just said and laid Kiseki on the couch before standing up, walking over to his husband. Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto handed the phone over to his lover and leaned against the wall, pissed.

"Who the hell is this?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Oh, Sasuke how are you doing? This is Arihime Tsuko."

"Don't act all nice after you just yelled at Naruto! What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke shouted at the woman.

"Well he shouldn't be bothering you at your home."

"He lives here you dumb fuck!"

"What?! Why?! He has his own place! Why isn't he there?!" Arihime yelled out in surprise.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately. He looked at Naruto because he knew Naruto only wanted their friends to know about them being married. Same thing with their kids. Looked like that whole thing was starting to fall apart.

"Just tell the stupid bitch. Maybe then they'll leave us alone." Naruto said to his husband.

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and kissed Naruto gently, pulling the blonde to his chest.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"I'm still here." Sasuke growled into the phone.

"So why is that menace…"

"He's not a menace you fucking bitch! He's my husband!" Sasuke's voice dripped hostility, hatred, and murderous intent.

"W-what? Y-your…" The woman couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"This conversation is over. Don't ever call my house again."

"NO, WAI…"

Sasuke hung the phone up, fuming. He looked at Naruto and was surprised to see the blonde smiling. Before he got a chance to ask why his lover was smiling though, Naruto tackled him to the floor. Smiling down at his husband, Naruto leaned forward and whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"So a menace am I? Let's see just how much of a menace I can be."

With that Naruto kissed down Sasuke's neck, nipping, sucking, licking, and biting all the while. Sasuke tried to hold in the moans Naruto was causing him but failed miserably. When Naruto reached the nape of his lovers neck he bit it and sucked on it until there was a reddish, purplish mark where his mouth had been. Sasuke moaned once more, griping Naruto's hips.

Naruto then reached his left hand down to his husbands waist. Sliding his hand up Sasuke's shirt, Naruto gently traced along his hip bone, really close to the raven's growing erection. Naruto smiled deviously into his husbands face as he leaned in and claimed Sasuke's lips once again. Just as clothes were starting to get removed the couple heard crying. They gasped in unison and rushed to stand up. They went to the living room and there was a fussing Hayaku and curious Kiseki. Sasuke and Naruto blushed cherry red as their son looked at them. Naruto walked over to Hayaku and picked her up which quieted her down some.

Sasuke went over to Kiseki and picked him up, following his husband and daughter into the kitchen. Naruto got Hayaku's bottle ready as he rocked her in his arms. Sasuke watched them with a smile on his face. He was so happy and, before getting together with Naruto, he never thought it would be possible. After everything that happened in his life, Sasuke truly believed he would never have the chance to rebuild his clan, always wanting to avenge his family by killing his brother. That was no longer the case. Sasuke has his own family now, he has a son and a daughter and a husband he loves more than life itself. Sasuke had found his true happiness and it was all thanks to Naruto.

Also thanks to Naruto, Sasuke was able to put his past behind him. He was able to forget Itachi and focus on something far more important, his new family. Having his life under control, doing what he wanted instead of what he thought he should do, was a great thing. He loved how everything had turned out so well. He loved that, in the end, he was able to be with Naruto after all.


End file.
